Entonces llega la neblina y una lluvia sollozante (TRADUCCIÓN)
by PerlaNegra
Summary: A Draco Malfoy siempre le llueve sobre mojado. Metafóricamente. Y literalmente. Todavía más desde que conjuró una nube bastante temperamental por accidente. TRADUCCIÓN de "Then Comes a Mist and a Weeping Rain" de Faithwood. Slash Harry/Draco. Fic de 5 partes.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Entonces llega la neblina y una lluvia sollozante

 **Traducción de** "Then Comes a Mist and a Weeping Rain" de Faithwood (el link al original lo encuentran en mis fics favoritos).

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Pareja:** Harry/Draco

 **Resumen:** A Draco Malfoy siempre le llueve sobre mojado. Metafóricamente. Y literalmente. Todavía más desde que conjuró una nube bastante temperamental por accidente.

 **Notas:** Este es un fic de 8vo. año. Post DH. EWE. Traducción dividida en 5 partes.

* * *

 **Entonces llega la neblina y una lluvia sollozante**

 **Parte 1**

Su túnica quedó empapada en cuestión de minutos. Después de tres encantamientos impermeabilizantes, de varios hechizos secantes y de conjurar un paraguas, estaban mojados también hasta sus pantalones.

Draco tiró de su capucha lo más bajo que pudo llegar para que al menos su cara quedara a resguardo de aquella lluvia inmisericorde. Temió que la nube volara hacia abajo, metiéndose entre su capucha para echarle agua justo sobre los ojos. A esas alturas, no le habría sorprendido. Cuando había conjurado el paraguas de camino a la enfermería, la nube se había tragado su cabeza, llenándole la nariz y la boca de niebla helada como fantasma, y Draco había sufrido un ataque de pánico tan fiero que desapareció el paraguas con el mero pensamiento.

—Al menos no tiene truenos —dijo Goyle intentando consolarlo. Estaba sentado en una cama vacía de la enfermería, a una distancia suficiente que lo ponía a salvo de Draco y de su nube de lluvia.

Draco gimió. Deseó que Goyle no hubiera dicho eso. Había sonado más profético que reconfortante. Sin mencionar que la nube parecía ser sospechosamente consciente. Si Draco se hubiera atrevido a mirar hacia ella, seguramente la habría visto reaccionar ante la palabra "truenos". Lo último que necesitaba era ser golpeado por un rayo.

—Oh cielos —dijo Madam Pomfrey cuando entró al lugar—. Pobrecito. Necesitarás litros de poción pimentónica, de mí te acordarás. —Se apresuró hasta llegar al lado de Draco, traía la varita en la mano—. Tú siempre has sido un poco delicado.

—¿Delicado? —farfulló Draco, enojado.

— _¡Meteolojinx Recanto!_ —gritó Pomfrey, pero no pasó nada. Se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo—: _¡Meteolojinx Recanto!_

Draco aguantó la respiración, alarmado.

—El profesor Flitwick ya intentó con eso —espetó—. Se supone que usted tendría mejores ideas. —Los dedos de Pomfrey se apretaron alrededor de su varita y Draco añadió rápidamente—: Madam.

Los siguientes tres hechizos conjurados por Pomfrey fueron no verbales, pero Draco fácilmente reconoció al _Finite Incantatem,_ al _Evanesco_ y, para su completo horror, al encantamiento impermeabilizante, lo cual significaba que Pomfrey ya se había dado por vencida de tratar de revertir el hechizo y en vez de eso se concentraba en lidiar con los efectos secundarios. Cuando ella usó su varita para traer poción pimentónica, Draco perdió la paciencia. De un salto, se bajó de la cama, arrojando agua por todos lados. Pomfrey dio un rápido paso hacia atrás.

—¡No estoy resfriado y no necesito pimentónica! Lo que tengo es una nube gigante sobre mi persona y apreciaría que usted pudiera removerla. —La nube en cuestión tronó amenazadoramente. Por el rabillo del ojo, Draco creyó ver un rápido y brillante destello, pero no se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba.

Pomfrey asintió, impávida.

—Sí, justo como lo pensé —dijo y conjuró una pócima calmante—. Una cucharada de poción pimentónica todas las mañanas, y una cucharada de la pócima calmante cada seis horas —ordenó.

Draco resistió la urgencia de darle de patadas al suelo.

—Es un hechizo que salió mal —masculló entre dientes—, no una enfermedad.

—¿Es esa su opinión profesional, señor Malfoy?

—¡Es sentido común, maldita sea! —gritó Draco. Esa vez, un flash de luz brillante fue innegable. Los pelitos de la nuca se le erizaron y estuvo seguro de que sintió una intensa punzada de electricidad recorrerle el cuerpo. O quizá sólo había sido pánico.

Las cejas de Pomfrey se elevaron tanto que amenazaron con alcanzar la línea de su cabello.

—Recomiendo el uso de una cuchara bastante grande. —Resopló y le pasó a Draco las pociones. A éste no le quedó más remedio que tomarlas. Era la única solución que le habían ofrecido—. Tiene permiso para faltar a las clases de hoy —añadió ella, y Goyle soltó un gritito de alegría mientras se bajaba de la cama—. En cuanto a usted, señor Goyle —dijo Pomfrey en voz alta—, ha completado sus deberes de escolta y ahora puede regresar a clases.

Goyle se veía tan alicaído que a Draco le dio lástima.

—Mi naturaleza delicada requiere de apoyo moral —proclamó solemnemente.

Draco tuvo la fuerte sospecha de que Pomfrey estaba luchando por evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—Muy bien, entonces —suspiró—. Ahora váyanse.

Goyle continuaba luciendo miserable. Draco caminó hacia él salpicando agua con los pies: sus zapatos estaban empapados, haciendo que se arrepintiera de haberse sentado en la cama. Si se hubiera quedado parado, su túnica le habría protegido los pies.

—Eso significa que tú tampoco tienes que ir a clases. Eres mi apoyo moral —dijo Draco impacientemente. Entonces repasó en la mente lo que acababa de decir. Se sintió como un golpe en el estómago cuando reconoció la verdad en sus palabras. Goyle era su apoyo moral. Era el único amigo que le quedaba en todo ese miserable castillo.

" _Ese sí es un pensamiento deprimente."_

Goyle parecía muy confundido como para recuperar su anterior alegría.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen los apoyos morales? —preguntó con el ceño muy fruncido.

Draco consideró la pregunta. Goyle siempre preguntaba las cosas más extrañas.

—Comer chocolate y hacer conversación —dijo al final.

Goyle sonrió ampliamente, luciendo francamente aliviado.

—Eso sí puedo hacerlo.

—Vamos —dijo Draco, echándole una última mirada irritada a Madam Pomfrey.

Había inquietud en los ojos de ella cuando dijo, de manera mucho más amable:

—Mañana a primera hora ven para revisarte, cariño, y veremos si el encantamiento se porta más cooperativo.

Draco asintió, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. Se preguntó si la mujer había leído sus pensamientos y se sentía apenada por él. _"Tengo muchos amigos afuera de esta escuela y son ricos y poderosos",_ le dijo con el pensamiento, por si acaso Pomfrey le estaba haciendo _legeremancia_ en secreto, y luego se obligó a _oclumenciar_ su mente antes de sacar a rastras a Goyle de la enfermería.

Afuera, el clima era tormentoso. El viento persistentemente intentaba meter la lluvia a través de las altas ventanas de Hogwarts, pero alguien las había encantado para repelerlo. Draco deseó que quien hubiera sido el que las encantó, estuviera ahí para ayudarlo en ese momento. Podría haber sido Dumbledore.

—¿Ser tu apoyo moral significa que también tengo que mojarme? —preguntó Goyle respirando pesadamente después de que hubieran dejado el ala de la enfermería y dieran vuelta en una esquina.

Draco soltó a Goyle rápidamente, percatándose de que, en su prisa por irse, había estado tirando de él a una velocidad que el pobre era incapaz de mantener. Peor que eso, parecía que si Draco tocaba algo o a alguien, la nube alegremente los envolvía a todos con su espesa cortina de agua.

—Lo siento —le dijo y sacó su varita, sosteniéndola con sus manos heladas y mojadas. Arrojó un hechizo secante sobre Goyle antes de que éste pensara en hacerlo por él mismo, ya que seguramente eso resultaría en la túnica de Goyle ardiendo en llamas. La imagen de Goyle bañado en llamas fue de pronto demasiado clara frente los ojos de Draco. Bajó la mirada y se guardó la varita con dedos temblorosos.

—Listo, todo seco, otra vez —dijo después de un minuto, cuando levantó la vista.

—Gracias.

Goyle se alisó la túnica; parecía impresionado por la sequedad de su ropa, como si nunca en su vida hubiese visto cosa semejante. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Draco. Era fácil impresionar a Goyle.

—Vámonos. Necesito una ducha. Una ducha _caliente_ —dijo Draco y se giró, marchando hacia su sala común, esperando que Goyle lo siguiera.

La sala común estaba localizada en una de las torres más altas al este del castillo, la cual, desafortunadamente, era también una de las más angostas. Sólo la sala común era espaciosa; los dormitorios eran pequeños y sofocantes, cada uno contaba con tres camas y un pequeño armario. El dormitorio de Draco parecía ser todavía más pequeño de lo que verdaderamente era, gracias al hecho de que lo compartía con Goyle y con Ernie Macmillan, quienes por cierto roncaban muy sonoramente. Con el tamaño de Goyle y el ego de Ernie, era un milagro que el dormitorio pudiera albergarlos a los tres.

 _"Si no nos ahogamos esta noche, ese será otro milagro",_ pensó Draco. Ernie iba a horrorizarse cuando descubriera que Pomfrey había fallado en desaparecer la nube de Draco. Diciéndolo de manera amable, Ernie no había estado nada emocionado de compartir dormitorio con los Slytherin, en primer lugar. Todas las noches antes de irse a la cama, conjuraba una docena de hechizos de protección alrededor de su pedazo de habitación, aparentemente muy convencido de que Draco y Goyle tratarían de asesinarlo mientras dormía. Draco le había jurado que semejante cosa no iba a pasar.

—Si alguna vez decido matarte, Ernie —le había dicho una noche—, te aseguro de que lo haré en un lugar donde yo no resulte ser el sospechoso. Un lugar que no puedan conectar conmigo de ninguna manera.

Desde entonces, Ernie tomó precauciones para no ir a ningún sitio sin compañía.

Draco continuaba cuestionándose si haber regresado a Hogwarts había sido una buena idea. Había tenido muy pocas opciones. Hogwarts había abierto sus puertas a todos aquellos que habían fallado sus exámenes EXTASIS o no habían podido presentarlos, consciente de que los alumnos no habían recibido una educación apropiada durante el año anterior. Draco pensaba que él tendría que haber aprobado, pero los examinadores habían estado unánimemente en desacuerdo. Un recuerdo particularmente amargo de ese día, era uno donde el profesor Tofty negaba con la cabeza tristemente después de que Draco no había podido producir un patronus corpóreo.

—Yo recuerdo sus TIMOs, señor Malfoy —había dicho el profesor mientras escribía "Insatisfactorio" en el pergamino viejo y amarillento—. Sé que puede hacerlo mejor.

Después de eso, Draco había tenido tres opciones: Durmstrang, tutores particulares en casa, o Hogwarts. Durmstrang sonaba frío y poco atractivo; los tutores sonaban inciertos y aburridos; y Hogwarts sonaba como tortura. Pero también era su mejor oportunidad. Habría sido muy estúpido de su parte no tomarla.

Draco se detuvo abruptamente cuando un centauro de gesto adusto estiró su brazo hacia ellos y abrió la palma antes de gritar:

—¡Alto!

—Eres muy mandón para ser un caballo —gruñó Draco.

El centauro lo ignoró y dijo:

—Denme la lista completa de sus deberes para mañana o les será negado el paso.

Goyle resopló.

—Mañana es sábado.

—La del lunes, entonces —persistió el centauro.

—Un ensayo acerca de la Unción Enajenante del doctor Ubbly, y un ensayo de la Excepción Principal a la Ley de Transformación Elemental de Gamp —recitó Draco.

El centauro continuaba luciendo expectante.

Draco rechinó los dientes.

—" _Si lo dejo para más tarde, será un gran error de mi parte"_ —masculló. Un destello de luz siguió a sus palabras.

El centauro se movió hacia un lado.

—¡Pueden pasar!

Draco entró como tromba a la desierta sala común.

—Odio a Granger. ¿De quién fue la brillante idea de ponerla a cargo de las contraseñas de la torre?

—¡De McGonagall! —exclamó Goyle, luciendo orgulloso de su respuesta. Se puso serio al instante—. Fue una de esas preguntas retóricas, ¿verdad?

—Qué observación tan astuta —dijo Draco, mirando malhumoradamente al charco de agua debajo de sus pies. Se estremeció y recordó que había planeado tomar una ducha caliente. No que su piel necesitara más agua, pero no sabía de qué otra forma mantener el frío a raya.

Media hora después, sí que se sentía un poco mejor. La ducha lo había calentado de alguna forma, se cambió toda su ropa mojada por seca y se puso sus botas de piel de dragón y la capa más gruesa que tenía. Se bebió un poco de poción pimentónica, lo que lo hizo sentirse bien al instante, y luego se tomó un gran trago de pócima calmante, lo que pareció no hacer ninguna diferencia en absoluto, aparte de ponerlo soñoliento. Al momento en que se sintió mejor, la nube oscura se encogió, volviéndose de color grisáceo y flotando muy alto encima de la cabeza de Draco. La lluvia caía en perezoso rocío; las gotas ahora estaban tibias y suaves.

Draco se acomodó en la sala común, en uno de los sillones acojinados de color marrón que estaban cerca de la chimenea, y pasó las siguientes dos horas diezmando incesantemente su reserva de dulces con ayuda de Goyle. Aprovechó la oportunidad para enseñarle a su amigo a jugar ajedrez. En el pasado, Draco había instruido a Goyle en las reglas del ajedrez varias veces, pero éstas siempre parecían evaporarse rápidamente de su cabeza.

Para la hora en que el resto de sus compañeros comenzaron a arribar a la sala común, la capa de Draco estaba comenzando a permitir el paso del agua hacia su ropa, y la nube sobre su cabeza parecía haberse hinchado, haciendo llover copiosamente sobre Draco y su sillón.

—¡Demonios! —chilló Ernie mientras todos caminaban cuidadosamente alrededor, evitando la impresionante inundación que amenazaba con cubrir el piso completo—. ¿Pomfrey no te quitó el hechizo?

—Le dio poción pimentónica y pócima calmante —dijo Goyle prestamente.

Draco hizo muecas, deseando, no por primera vez, que Goyle aprendiera a que sólo porque conociera la respuesta no significaba que tenía que contestar la pregunta. Ese nuevo rasgo adquirido de Goyle era completamente su culpa. Durante el verano completo Draco había estado dándole clases particulares, y una de las cosas que le había estado repitiendo constantemente había sido: "Cuando sepas la respuesta, no dudes en hablar y decirla." Lo había hecho para darle valor y ayudarlo a ganar confianza, pero Goyle se había tomado el consejo demasiado literalmente. Draco no había tenido intención de implicar que Goyle debía decir la verdad todo el tiempo, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Goyle esperaba que Draco estuviera complacido cada vez que él respondía una pregunta rápida y correctamente. También esperaba que estuviera feliz con él cuando no golpeaba, mutilaba o hechizaba a los estudiantes que por accidente se rozaban con él en los corredores. Draco le había dicho que nunca debía hacer nada de eso al menos que él en persona se lo pidiera. Goyle obedecía voluntariosamente cada palabra dicha por Draco, y éste estaba poco dispuesto a perder su confianza. ¿Qué haría Goyle sin él?

Draco le sonrió a Goyle y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Pócima calmante? —repitió Granger, frunciendo el ceño mientras sacaba su varita y comenzaba a desaparecer el agua y a secar las alfombras tan diligentemente como un elfo doméstico.

—Te pusiste quisquilloso con Pomfrey, ¿verdad? —sonrió Weasley antes de dejarse caer en el sillón vacío que estaba entre Draco y Goyle. Los charcos de agua debajo de sus zapatillas deportivas parecían no molestarlo.

—Creo que le recetó eso porque la nube se pone más oscura cuando Draco se enoja —dijo Goyle.

Draco habría estado impresionado por la conclusión a la que había llegado Goyle si no hubiera estado tan distraído ideando maneras de callarlo de una vez.

—Interesante —dijo Granger. Se guardó la varita y se hizo lugar en el mismo sillón que Weasley. Éste fingió no querer dejarle sitio junto a él y ambos se pelearon a manotazos y a risitas y se empujaron el uno al otro hasta que Weasley rodeó los hombros de Granger con un brazo y la besó.

Draco apartó la vista. Entonces recordó por qué todos los estudiantes evitaban esos sillones cerca del fuego y se los dejaban al trío de Gryffindor. Si no tenías suficiente personal para ocupar los tres sillones, era más sensato rendirte y sentarte en cualquier otro sitio, o te verías obligado a soportar a Weasley y Granger compartiendo uno, riéndose, discutiendo, besándose y peleando, y todo ello de manera muy ruidosa. No obstante, la mayor parte del tiempo Draco estaba dispuesto a sufrirlo si eso significaba que le había robado a Potter su lugar favorito y lo obligaba a encontrar sitio en una de las sillas incómodas que estaban junto a las ventanas. Potter nunca se había quejado en voz alta acerca de eso, pero Draco se deleitaba con sus expresiones melancólicas y su mohín de tristeza.

—Entonces… —Ernie Macmillan apareció detrás de Granger y Weasley. Estaba mirando a Draco con aprensión—. ¿Planeas dormir aquí? —preguntó con fingida indiferencia pero sólo consiguió sonar esperanzado.

—¡Oh Ernie, cariño! —la voz de Millicent sonó detrás de Draco, asustándolo—. Puedes dormir en mi cama esta noche si tienes miedo de ahogarte —ronroneó.

Ernie lucía alarmado.

—No le hagas caso, Draco —dijo Millicent con voz dulce—. Hoy, en Encantamientos, Ernie fue golpeado dos veces por un rayo. Creo que desarrolló una especie de fobia.

Draco miró hacia Ernie, notando que estaba bizco y que traía el cabello parado en punta en ángulos raros. Ese peinado le quedaba bien. Se parecía un poco a Potter.

—Mis encantamientos atmosféricos estuvieron perfectamente ejecutados —dijo Ernie con dignidad—. Lo que me falló un poco fue la puntería, es todo.

—Ah —suspiró Millie, sonando decepcionada—. Es cierto, te ves como alguien que no tiene buena puntería. Bueno, entonces retiro mi oferta. No podemos compartir cama esta noche. Suenas un poco inútil. Me gustan los chicos con puntería impecable.

Ernie se puso rojo como remolacha y murmuró algo incomprensible.

Weasley soltó una risita.

—No seas exagerado, Ernie. ¿O acaso crees que el agua se trepará por tu cama para ahogarte?

—¡Pero mira esa nube! —dijo Ernie y señaló encima de la cabeza de Draco—. ¡Está creciendo!

—Pronto cubrirá el castillo entero y nos ahogará a todos —sentenció Millie con gravedad.

Granger bufó.

—Sólo es lluvia, Ernie. Creo que sobrevivirás a ella.

—Esas fueron las famosas últimas palabras de alguien —gruñó Ernie, pero lucía un poco más apaciguado después de que Granger le hubiera asegurado de que no moriría esa noche. Empezó a deambular por ahí, mirando con suspicacia entre Draco y el tormentoso clima de afuera, como si creyera que la horrible tempestad del exterior también era culpa de Draco.

—Oh, mi pobre Draco —canturreó Millie—, estás completamente empapado. ¿Quieres una capa seca?

Draco no tenía modo de saber si la chica estaba siendo amable o se estaba burlando. Su tono era demasiado dulce y afectado como para no ser falso.

—Necesitas un sobretodo impermeable —proclamó Granger—. Estoy segura de que alguien tiene uno. —Miró a su alrededor como tratando de determinar quién era un posible candidato a tenerlo.

—Estoy vistiendo un "sobretodo": una capa _sobre toda_ mi ropa —dijo Draco, irritado—. Y es impermeable: está encantada para repeler el agua. Me costó muchísimos galeones más por eso. Y no está ayudando mucho, ¿verdad que no?

—Me refiero a un sobretodo muggle. Sólo has tratado de protegerte con magia. Podrías…

—¡No, no podría! —dijo Draco rápidamente—. No necesito de tus estúpidos sobretodos muggles.

Draco había visto jóvenes estudiantes hijos de muggles con esos abrigos de tela rígida y brillantes colores. Seguramente Granger estaría muy divertida de ver a Draco vestido con una de esas cosas feas e incómodas. Existía una razón por la que todos se deshacían de sus abrigos muggles una vez que descubrían que podían protegerse ellos mismos más elegantemente con magia. Por supuesto, era un hecho que la magia no estaba sirviéndole a Draco en ese momento, pero no veía razón para creer que un abrigo muggle sí le funcionaría. La ropa que había traído puesta antes estaba completamente arruinada. Por más que lo había intentado, Draco no había podido secarla. Esa lluvia no era ordinaria… era una tortura cuidadosamente ejecutada, repelente a todas las formas de protección. La nube era pura maldad, Draco estaba seguro de eso.

—Como quieras. —Granger se encogió de hombros.

Weasley se aclaró la garganta y señaló con un gesto hacia el tablero de ajedrez que descansaba en una mesita delante de ellos.

—Estás perdiendo —le informó a Goyle.

—¡Él se da cuenta de eso! —espetó Draco.

Weasley se le quedó viendo.

—¿Bebiste algo de la pócima calmante que te dio Pomfrey? Tiempo de una segunda dosis, ¿no crees?

Draco refunfuñó y apartó la vista. Una docena de insultos amenazaban con brotar de su boca, pero se mordió la lengua para contenerlos. ¿De qué servían? No había nadie ahí para reírse de Weasley junto con él. Nadie se burlaría de Granger ni miraría con recelo a Potter, una vez que Potter se decidiera a honrarlos con su presencia. Goyle era de poca ayuda. Millie y Nott nunca habían sido sus amigos. Ni siquiera conocía a Daphne; ella era una cosita callada que siempre estaba apartada de todos en soledad. Blaise sí había aprobado sus EXTASIS; era uno de los pocos que lo había logrado. Había pasado el completo año anterior estudiando por las noches mientras el resto de ellos estaban ocupados temiendo por sus vidas. Siempre había sido duro conseguir perturbar a Blaise. Ni siquiera los Carrows lo habían logrado.

Pansy había regresado a Hogwarts con Draco, pero abandonó en cuanto se enteró de que tendrían que compartir torre con todas las otras casas. Potter debió haber sido su más grande preocupación. Él no le había dicho ni una palabra a ella, pero hubo muchos que la miraron con rabia. "¡Qué valor! Presentarse aquí después de lo que hizo", Draco había escuchado que Finnigan susurraba, y Pansy también lo oyó. Tampoco Finnigan había sido el único en decir cosas así. Al día siguiente, Pansy había empacado su baúl, diciendo: "No necesito de esta mierda", y se fue.

Draco continuaba sintiéndose entre enojado y culpable. Enojado, porque Pansy se había rendido demasiado fácil. No podía haber estado esperando que la recibieran cálidamente. Si tan sólo hubiera persistido, manteniendo la cabeza en alto y apretando los dientes, el valor que los Gryffindor la acusaban de tener hubiera sido una buena oportunidad de ganarse el respeto de los demás al pasar el tiempo. A los ojos de mucha gente, sino de todos.

Y culpable, porque Draco sabía lo que ella le hubiera respondido: "Es fácil para ti decirlo". Y eso era verdad, aunque Draco no había esperado que lo fuera cuando se había presentado en Hogwarts por primera vez hacía más de un mes. Todos sabían que Pansy se había parado en el Gran Comedor el día de la Batalla para urgir a los estudiantes a entregar a Potter al Señor Oscuro; nadie sabía que Draco había tratado de hacer lo mismo en el Salón de los Menesteres. Nadie, excepto Potter, Granger y Weasley, por supuesto, pero por alguna razón incomprensible ellos no habían compartido con nadie esa pieza de información.

Una vez, Hannah Abbott le había dado palmaditas en el brazo y le dijo que ella sabía que Draco se había negado a identificar a Potter cuando Greyback se había presentado con él en la mansión Malfoy. Dean Thomas le había dicho que había escuchado que la madre de Draco le había mentido a Voldemort y, a consecuencia de eso, había salvado la vida de Potter. Le demandó a Draco que le dijera si eso había pasado en verdad o no. Esos eran los únicos eventos que el trío de Gryffindor parecía haber compartido con el resto del mundo. El panorama que habían pintado era mucho más amable que la realidad.

Draco continuaba no gustándole a sus compañeros, tenía la completa certeza de eso, y no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo —a Draco tampoco le gustaban ellos— pero la hostilidad abierta que había sido dirigida contra Pansy, nunca lo había señalado a él con su dedo cruel.

Draco les echó un vistazo a Granger y a Weasley, quienes estaban riéndose y besándose en el sillón junto a él. Ellos podían hacer de sus días en Hogwarts un infierno, tan sólo pronunciando unas cuantas palabras, pero elegían no hacerlo. ¿Creían que Draco ya era lo suficientemente miserable? ¿Estaban apostando por el momento correcto? ¿Confiando en que podrían chantajearlo en el futuro? ¿O arruinarlo cuando él menos se lo esperara? ¿Su silencio era obra de Granger? ¿Ella sentía lástima por Draco así como la sentía por los miserables elfos domésticos? ¿O era Potter el que les había pedido a los otros dos que no dijeran nada, sólo para enseñarle a Draco el poder que tenía sobre él? "Me lo debes todo", era lo que los ojos de Potter parecían decirle cada vez que Draco se atrevía a mirarlos directamente.

—Malfoy, en serio.

Draco parpadeó.

Weasley estaba observándolo fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Necesitas más pócima calmante. Ya mismo.

Draco lo notó apenas entonces: el sonido del agua cayendo era fortísimo en sus oídos. Las gotas eran pesadas y gruesas, y estaban cayendo en riachuelos. Draco miró hacia arriba y vio que la nube había doblado su tamaño y oscuridad; era casi negra, excepto por el ocasional relámpago de luz dentro de ella.

La camisa de Draco estaba comenzando a pegársele en la espalda. Realmente necesitaba cambiarse la capa. Sin embargo, no le tenía mucha fe a la pócima calmante.

La puerta de la sala común se abrió de golpe y dos figuras envueltas en capa y capucha entraron por ella. Cada uno traía dos cajas de madera flotando a sus costados. Una ruidosa ovación se dejó escuchar, silenciando momentáneamente el rumor de la lluvia.

Granger se levantó con agilidad y analizó suspicazmente los rostros de los recién llegados.

—Exactamente, ¿qué hay en esas cajas, Harry?

Draco estiró el cuello para ver a Potter y a Longbottom quitarse las capuchas. Ambos estaban sonriendo ampliamente. Los ojos de Potter encontraron a Draco y dejó de sonreír de inmediato. Parpadeó y abrió mucho la boca, pero rápidamente dirigió su atención de regreso a Granger.

—Comida, bebidas y… trastos —dijo—. Para la fiesta de mañana.

Granger no estaba contenta.

—¿Qué tipo de bebidas?

Potter bajó las cajas hasta el suelo y meneó la varita, abriendo la más grande de ellas con una floritura. Draco no veía que había adentro, pero Potter pronto informó a todos.

—Cerveza de mantequilla —dijo, y añadió—: Por supuesto —como si la sugerencia de que pudiera ser alguna otra cosa más, lo insultara gravemente.

—¡Debes estar bromeando! —dijo Millie y corrió hacia la caja. Revisó el contenido con el ceño fruncido y luego le dio a Potter una mirada llena de odio.

—Está hablando completamente en serio —dijo Longbottom, guiñándole un ojo discretamente a Granger.

—Oh por amor de Dios. —Granger se cruzó de brazos—. Como si no pudiera averiguar lo que realmente hay dentro de las botellas.

—No si estuvieran encantadas para convertirse en cerveza de mantequilla si tú las tocas —dijo Potter.

—¿De verdad están encantadas para eso? —preguntó Granger con admiración.

—No —admitió Potter—. No pude averiguar cómo hacerlo. Pero traté con todas mis ganas y hasta leí un librote en el proceso.

Draco no podía ver la cara de Granger, pero sospechaba que estaba sonriendo.

—Harry —dijo ella ya sin enojo—, a duras penas conseguimos persuadir a McGonagall de que nos dejara organizar esta fiesta. No podemos embriagarnos. Estaría muy decepcionada de nosotros. No volvería a confiarnos nada.

—Hermione —dijo Potter, imitando su tono—, esto que estás mirando es el camino a seguir para lograr la unión entre las Casas —señaló a la caja—. No lo arruines.

Varias personas se rieron. Draco miró hacia otro lado y dejó de escuchar.

La fiesta había sido idea de Potter. Él y Granger le habían pedido permiso a McGonagall, alegando que justo eso era lo que se necesitaba para ayudarlos a todos a sentirse que eran parte de una sola casa en vez de cuatro casas diferentes viviendo juntas por culpa de las circunstancias. El problema con ese plan era que lo segundo era verdad y lo primero no. Ellos no pertenecían a una sola casa y no existía cantidad de alcohol que los convenciera de lo contrario. Lo único que tenían en común era desconfianza e irritabilidad general. Hacía siete años que habían elegido a sus amigos, formado alianzas y escogido a sus enemigos; nada de eso iba a cambiar ahora.

Granger probablemente tenía razón en estar preocupada. Sobrias, las personas podían controlarse; ebrias, las viejas animosidades resurgirían y la fiesta terminaría entre hechizos y lágrimas. Por otra parte, si eso pasaba, la furia de McGonagall estaría dirigida directamente hacia Potter y Granger, y eso era algo que Draco sí deseaba ver.

—Bonita nube.

Draco se tensó. Potter estaba parado justo junto a él.

Draco levantó los ojos e hizo una mueca.

—¿Te gusta? Toma un poco.

Levantó la mano y agarró a Potter del brazo. La nube reaccionó inmediatamente: se estiró sobre Potter y soltó copiosas cantidades de lluvia encima de él.

Potter farfulló algo, pero, para desencanto de Draco, estaba riéndose.

—Estás peor que la tormenta de afuera —dijo Potter y liberó su brazo, dando un paso hacia atrás. Lamió las gotas de lluvia que tenía en los labios.

Su sonrisa desapareció.

En ese instante, Draco se dio cuenta de su error. No debía haber permitido que Potter probara la lluvia. Ahora él _sabía:_ las gotas de esa lluvia eran saladas. No tenían sabor de lluvia, tenían más bien el sabor de las _lágrimas._ Draco no tenía idea de qué era lo que significaba eso, pero no le gustó la expresión que cruzó el rostro de Potter. Los ojos verdes llenos de compasión.

" _No son mis lágrimas",_ Draco quería decirle, " _es la nube"_. Pero la nube era suya y también tenían que serlo las lágrimas; había aparecido sobre su cabeza en contra de su voluntad, pero Draco había sido quien la conjuró.

Potter se quitó su capa. Ejecutó varios encantamientos sobre ella y entonces la extendió sobre sus manos, como un sirviente que se la ofrece a su señor. Miraba a Draco con expectación.

—Realmente necesitas una capa seca.

 _"No, claro que no. Tengo una de mi propiedad en el dormitorio",_ pensó Draco mientras se ponía de pie y se quitaba su capa empapada. Permitió que Potter le colocara alrededor de los hombros su capa gruesa y tibia, sintiéndose completamente asqueado de él mismo. Al menos tendría que haber fingido que se negaba, no haberse dado por vencido tan fácilmente. Pero había algo fascinante acerca de dejar que Potter lo envolviera con su propia capa. Por un breve segundo, se sintió como un abrazo. Eso distrajo tanto a Draco que no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo cuando Potter se movió delante de él y le amarró las hebillas, sus dedos rozando el cuello de Draco.

Las gotas de lluvia estaban escurriendo hasta el cabello de Potter, golpeando su cara y manos. Draco se removió en el sitio, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro y apartando la vista. Se sentía expuesto. Se sentía casi como si estuviera llorando encima de Potter, cubriéndolo con sus propias lágrimas.

—De nada —dijo Potter, aunque Draco no recordaba haberle dado las gracias.

—¿Para qué diablos necesitamos bombas fétidas? —se quejó Granger al otro lado de la habitación. Draco se giró para verla examinar el contenido de las cajas junto con todos los demás. Nadie les estaba poniendo atención a Potter y a él.

Potter se apresuró al lado de Granger. Draco sintió la tentación de echarle un encantamiento secante, ya que Potter parecía haber olvidado ejecutarlo por él mismo.

—Ven y siéntate aquí —dijo Goyle y Draco aceptó el sillón de Goyle con gratitud. El sillón que él había estado ocupando previamente ahora era más una piscina de natación que un sillón. Draco trató de secarlo con poco entusiasmo, pero no funcionó. El agua se aferraba al mueble y tercamente se resistía a todos los hechizos.

Draco se puso la capucha y se envolvió la capa de Potter bien apretada alrededor de su cuerpo. Olía a otoño, a césped y a manzanas verdes frescas, y Draco respiró en ese aroma.

—Ya casi no te está lloviendo —dijo Goyle desde el sillón que Granger y Weasley habían abandonado.

Era verdad: la nube de Draco se había encogido otra vez y hasta se veía un poco luminosa.

—Otra cosa —dijo Goyle sonriendo y señalando al tablero. Sus piezas de ajedrez estaban ahora enfrente de Draco—. Eres tú el que está perdiendo.

Draco resopló y atrapó a Potter mirándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—No por mucho tiempo —dijo y ordenó el sacrificio de uno de sus temblorosos caballos.

* * *

Continuará... Como dije arriba, dividí este fic en 5 partes.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2**

Algo enorme y plateado explotó en frente de sus ojos. Draco parpadeó, buscó alrededor y llegó a la conclusión de que había estado soñando.

Todavía era temprano. La sala común estaba en silencio excepto por el crujir del fuego de la chimenea y los ronquidos de Goyle, quien estaba en el sillón junto al de Draco. La lluvia ya no se escuchaba. Draco se quitó la capucha, levantó la vista y miró con el ceño fruncido a la nube que continuaba encima de su cabeza. No obstante, ya no estaba lloviéndole, y aunque su ropa estaba húmeda e incómoda, al menos ya no estaba hecha una sopa.

Sonriendo, Draco se levantó de golpe y se dio prisa en salir de la sala común. De camino a la enfermería, casi intentó desaparecer la nube por él mismo, pero decidió no arriesgarse. Seguramente lo mejor era dejar que Pomfrey se encargara. Estaba convencido de que ahora ella sí podría. La lluvia se había detenido y la nube estaba tranquila.

Sin embargo, sus esperanzas fueron prematuras. Al menos eso fue lo que le dijo Pomfrey cuando ella falló al tratar de desaparecer la nube (después de que hubiera gruñido y señalado que apenas eran las cinco de la mañana; hasta la redecilla que traía en el pelo parecía mirar a Draco con furia). En esa ocasión, la bruja estaba armada con hechizos de los que Draco nunca había escuchado hablar, pero ninguno funcionó. Cuando Draco salió de la enfermería, con una botella nueva de Pócima Calmante y vapor brotándole de las orejas gracias a otra dosis de la Poción Pimentónica, su nube estaba lloviéndole otra vez.

Era sábado y el castillo estaba en silencio, excepto por algún trueno ocasional que Draco estaba seguro provenía de afuera y no de su nube. Se dirigió al dormitorio y aprovechó para tomar una larga ducha en paz. Se cambió de ropa y de mala gana dejó a un lado la capa de Potter. No era que estuviera completamente seca, pero le había traído suerte; lo había mantenido abrigado durante la noche. Y olía bien. No que las ropas de Draco no olieran bien, pero el aroma de Potter era, de alguna manera, agradable.

Draco abandonó sus pensamientos inútiles y fue a las cocinas. Los elfos domésticos estuvieron felices de servirle comida y jugo de calabaza, mientras hacían reverencias y le decían que qué nube tan adorable era ésa que él tenía, preguntándole si acaso era la última moda entre los magos. Tres pastelillos rellenos de crema más tarde, y Draco se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para escribirles a sus padres para pedirles que le mandaran más capas, túnicas y, de ser posible, una cura profesional para él, si es que podían encontrar alguna.

Regresó a la sala común ( _"Podré sonreír cuando todo mi trabajo termine por fin",_ el centauro lo obligó a recitar antes de dejarlo pasar), convocó pergamino, tinta y la vuelapluma de Susan Bones; y entonces trató de escribirle una carta a su madre.

—Sufrí un accidente menor en una de las clases. Nada de qué preocuparse, pero necesito que me manden ropa nueva —dijo en voz alta.

 _"Por favor, madre, mándame una capa. Estoy que ardo en furia y desesperación. Mis compañeros piensan que soy un chiste; ten piedad de tu retoño y libérame de transitar por esta condenación",_ escribió la vuelapluma.

Draco arrojó el pergamino al fuego y se rindió. De todas formas, no tenía ánimos de lloriquearle a su madre. En vez de eso, se bebió la botella entera de la Pócima Calmante y se volvió a dormir.

No sentía que hubiese pasado nada de tiempo en absoluto, cuando se despertó por culpa de un terremoto. Un terremoto que partió los terrenos enlodados de Hogwarts a la mitad, y abrió un abismo de boca gigantesca que le hablaba a Draco con voz ronca, diciéndole:

—Malfoy. ¡Maldito seas, Malfoy!

Draco arrugó el entrecejo y abrió los ojos. El abismo se convirtió en Potter. Potter, quien tenía los dedos clavados en los hombros de Draco y lo estaba sacudiendo inmisericordemente.

—¿Qué demonios hiciste? —le gritó Potter. Parecía aterrorizado. Y estaba empapado.

Draco trató de enderezarse, pero sus miembros se sentían pesados y su cabeza, demasiado grande para que su cuello pudiera sostenerla. Amodorrado, miró a su alrededor. Estaba rodeado al menos por una veintena de estudiantes, todos ellos vestidos con pijama, escurriendo agua, de rostros preocupados y ojos como platos.

—Se los dije —exclamó Ernie en voz alta—. Les dije que esa nube era maligna. Pero no, todos ustedes creen saber más que yo. _"No irá tras nosotros, Ernie". "No seas estúpido, Ernie"._

—Cierra el pico, Ernie —dijo Millie.

Potter los ignoró. Dejó de sacudir a Draco y lo liberó abruptamente. Draco notó que Potter tenía una botellita vacía en la mano.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó tan severamente que Draco, impactado, se vio obligado a responder de inmediato.

—Pócima Calmante —dijo, un tanto sorprendido. ¿Potter estaba pensando que Draco había tratado de envenenarse? ¿Todos los demás pensaban lo mismo? Draco echó un vistazo a sus alterados compañeros—. Creí que me ayudaría a dormirme más rápido, es todo. Aunque supongo que debí haberles guardado un poco a todos ustedes. Se ve que la necesitan —agregó con resentimiento.

Regresó sus ojos a Potter y se distrajo observando los pantalones de pijama que el chico estaba vistiendo. Eran blancos con lunares rojos, demasiado grandes para las piernas flacuchas y la cintura estrecha de Potter. Parecían tener cien años de antigüedad. La camiseta que traía puesta le quedaba mejor y se veía mucho más nueva, al juzgar por los colores vibrantes del hocicocorto sueco que tenía estampado enfrente. El dragón rugía y arrojaba llamas brillantes de color azul, y se veía tan furioso como el mismo Potter. No obstante, Potter había dejado de parecer furioso por el momento, y en vez de eso, miraba hacia su ropa de dormir como si estuviese avergonzado. Draco se dio cuenta de que había estado mirándolo fijamente. Apartó la vista y encontró a Goyle entre la multitud.

A diferencia de los demás, Goyle estaba vistiendo la misma ropa del día anterior. Estaba pálido como pergamino y no parecía estar en condiciones de responder preguntas.

—¿Qué pasó? —Draco le preguntó de todas maneras.

Weasley fue quien respondió:

—Hemos estado tratando de despertarte durante los últimos quince minutos. No movías un solo músculo; apenas sí estabas respirando.

—Y esa nube tuya cubrió la mitad de la sala común y estaba lanzando rayos en todas direcciones —añadió Ernie. Nadie lo corrigió, por lo que Draco asumió que no estaba exagerando. Se preguntó si todos ellos estaban esperando que él les pidiera disculpas.

—Se supone que la Pócima Calmante iba a ayudarme —repitió tercamente.

—En dosis pequeñas… —dijo Granger en voz baja como si no quisiera molestar a Draco con sus conocimientos. Draco también sabía cómo funcionaba la Pócima Calmante. Se suponía que había que tener cuidado con ella: si bebías muy poco, no te hacía nada en absoluto; si bebías demasiado, era más probable que te alterara en vez de calmarte. Pero beberse la botella entera le había parecido tan buena idea en aquel momento. Draco sólo quería volver a dormirse. La pócima le había ayudado con eso anteriormente.

Draco se frotó la mejilla. La sentía caliente y dolorida.

—¿Alguien me abofeteó? —preguntó y miró a Potter con rabia.

—Fue Neville —dijo Potter de inmediato.

—¡Oye! —chilló Longbottom—. ¡Fue Hermione!

Potter frunció los labios.

—Estaba tratando de ser caballeroso —dijo.

Granger parecía fascinada con sus uñas ya que estaba observándolas con cuidadoso interés.

 _"Claro que fue ella"_ , pensó Draco. A Granger siempre le había gustado abofetearlo.

Irritado, Draco intentó levantarse pero Potter lo empujó para sentarlo de nuevo.

—Abusivo —espetó Draco.

—Idiota descuidado —le respondió Potter.

Draco le hizo muecas.

—Tu preocupación me conmueve, Potter.

Potter apretó los labios tanto que le recordó a McGonagall.

Madam Pomfrey apareció de repente, interrumpiendo su duelo de miradas. La bruja ahuyentó a todos de regreso a sus dormitorios: una escena divertida y digna de ser recordada; pero entonces se volvió contra Draco, lo que fue cualquier cosa menos divertido.

Decir que ella estaba enojada era como afirmar que Hagrid era un poco alto. Pomfrey no quiso escuchar ninguna excusa y virtualmente arrastró a Draco a la enfermería a punta de varita.

Draco se sintió aliviado a medias. La soledad de la enfermería le atraía más que la idea de volver a encarar a sus compañeros. Todos ellos no eran más que un montón de ruidosos exagerados muy propensos a entrar en pánico y a sacar conclusiones ridículas.

Pasó el resto del día ahí, envuelto con una capa y una manta calientes, acurrucado en un sillón muy cómodo junto al fuego. Los elfos le trajeron comida, y Pomfrey le daba una manta seca en cuanto la otra se le empapaba.

Goyle se apareció después del almuerzo para hacerle compañía y Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para interrogarlo acerca de lo qué había pasado exactamente en la sala común.

Aparentemente, Goyle se había despertado en medio de una inundación. La nube se había hinchado y estaba cubriendo varios metros cuadrados. Había tratado de despertar a Draco y, al ver que no lo conseguía, había pedido ayuda a gritos.

—Potter llegó tan rápido, que te juro que pensé que se había aparecido —dijo Goyle—. Vio la botella vacía y se puso lívido. Él fue quien despertó a todos los demás porque se puso a llamarte a gritos. Entonces, mandó a Abbott a buscar a Pomfrey y nos dijo a todos que nos moviéramos hacia atrás, que te diéramos espacio. Y vaya que les dimos espacio. Ese Potter realmente asusta, cuando se enoja. Pero no podía despertarte. Y le cayó un rayo dos veces. Entonces Granger te abofeteó y eso pareció funcionar mejor. Y luego Potter te gritó un poco más y te sacudió, y finalmente abriste los ojos. Qué bueno que lo hiciste; creo que Granger ya estaba alistándose para pegarte otra vez. —Goyle hizo una pausa—. ¿Por qué te tomaste toda la Pócima Calmante?

—Pensé que me ayudaría —dijo Draco a la defensiva.

—Pero tú sabes todo lo que hay que saber acerca de Pociones, y Granger dice que tú tenías que haberte dado cuenta de que tendría efectos negativos en grandes…

—¿Podemos cambiar de tema? —Draco no sentía con ganas de saber qué era lo que los Gryffindor habían estado diciendo de él cuando dejó la sala común. Podía imaginar esas discusiones bastante acertadamente por sí solo, sin ayuda.

Goyle asintió cautelosamente.

—Esto te ayudará —anunció de repente y sacó un chocolate de Honeydukes a medio comer—. Lo agarré de una de las cajas de Potter. Escuché que algunas de las botellas de cerveza de mantequilla están llenas de whisky de fuego, pero no sabía cuáles eran. Potter debe haberlas escondido.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Puedes quedarte con él.

Goyle sonrió y, feliz, le dio una gran mordida al chocolate.

—¿Irás a la fiesta? —preguntó con la boca llena.

—Dudo mucho que Pomfrey me permita ir. —Draco esperaba que eso fuera verdad. No se sentía con ánimos de andar de fiesta.

No obstante, estaba equivocado. Millicent pasó por ahí a visitarlo alrededor de las siete de la noche y convenció a Pomfrey que dejara ir a Draco.

—Entre todos lo cuidaremos muy bien —prometió la chica—. Y se lo mandaremos de regreso si lo vemos que trata de tragarse algo que no deba.

Draco consideró la posibilidad de declararse indispuesto, pero eso significaría que Pomfrey lo picotearía con su varita durante una hora al menos. Por otra parte, sus compañeros tenían whisky de fuego.

Terminó siguiendo a Millie hacia la torre, deseando que el whisky de fuego no estuviera en la lista de las cosas que él no podía tragarse.

El ruido de la música y las risas hacía eco a través del corredor mientras Millie le recitaba al centauro los deberes de la siguiente semana. Repentinamente, Draco se sintió verdaderamente indispuesto. La perspectiva de ver a todos poniéndose ebrios y divirtiéndose sonaba como tortura. Y por supuesto que nadie lo dejaría a él beber whisky de fuego. Él no se dejaría a él mismo beber alcohol, si fuera ellos. Embriagarse era una idea estúpida, considerando todo lo que había sucedido. Draco podía terminar ahogándolos a todos. Ernie estaría muy contento.

—¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? —le gritó Millie cuando Draco se dio la vuelta para irse.

—Necesito un poco de aire fresco. Regresaré en un minuto.

— _Draco_ —suspiró Millie.

Draco se giró a verla; la sombra de la nube retorciéndose a su alrededor, lo mismo que la lluvia.

—¿Me veo como alguien que quiere ir de fiesta?

—Te ves como alguien que no debería estar solo —dijo ella con cara seria.

Draco resopló con irritabilidad.

—¿Tú crees que Pomfrey me estaba acompañando en la enfermería? Bueno, pues no, en caso de que pienses lo contrario. Estaba muy solo y muy feliz. Más feliz de lo que estaría de ir a tu fiesta estúpida. Vete y besa a algún Hufflepuff y déjame en paz.

Le dio la espalda y se alejó, confiando en que Millie no lo seguiría. Aceleró el paso, sólo en caso de que ella decidiera hechizarlo en vez de seguirlo.

Pero Millie no lo hechizó ni lo siguió, y Draco llegó hasta un pequeño patio sin novedad. El patio estaba oscuro y desierto. Los otros estudiantes todavía andaban pululando por el castillo, pero estaba lloviendo y a nadie le agradaba estar afuera con ese clima tan horrible. La lluvia pesada del exterior no marcaba ninguna diferencia para Draco. Tener un techo sobre su cabeza no significaba nada cuando tenía su propia nube personal acechándolo a cada paso que daba.

Draco se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra y se preguntó si pronto moriría de aburrimiento. No le habría molestado poder leer un libro, o incluso estudiar, pero ya había arruinado su ejemplar de Encantamientos Avanzados cuando había tratado de leerlo esa mañana, y no iba a permitir que la lluvia dañara el resto de sus pertenencias. El patio estaba frío y sombrío, pero no tenía ningún deseo de regresar a la enfermería todavía.

Terminó practicando algunos conjuros. Le servía para pasar el tiempo, pero todo lo que hacía, acababa con resultados frustrantes.

Su varita no lo obedecía tan bien como normalmente lo hacía. Los encantamientos simples eran fáciles, pero cuando trataba de ejecutar hechizos más complicados, su magia parecía pensar por su propia cuenta. Se sentía como un niño que había llorado y deseado que la oscuridad se fuera, y entonces, de repente, se viera rodeado de orbes luminosos flotando alrededor de su cabeza. Conjuraciones impresionantes, pero sin el resultado que él intentaba. Una señal de magia que se había vuelto rebelde.

Draco persistió y en un rato el patio estuvo lleno de aves coloridas que no podían volar, de ratones de andar torpe y colas cortas, y de una bandada de hadas zumbadoras que volaban en círculos muertas del pánico, incapaces de brillar. También estaba un enorme pavo real blanco que Draco ni siquiera había tratado de conjurar; ese pavo real, al menos, no parecía tener ningún defecto como todo lo demás.

—Vaya zoológico que tienes aquí.

Draco se giró en el banco y dejó caer a un loro que había estado tratando de arreglar. El ave chilló mientras caía pero desplegó las alas justo antes de dar contra el suelo. Se elevó, aterrizó en el tejado, y desde ahí procedió a echarle miradas asesinas a Draco.

Con un movimiento de varita, Draco desapareció pájaros, ratones y hadas por igual.

Potter estaba parado a un par de metros de distancia con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. No estaba vistiendo capa. Draco se percató de que, afuera de su prisión cilíndrica, ya había dejado de llover.

—¿La fiesta se ha acabado tan pronto? —preguntó—. ¿O has venido para obligarme a ir?

—No. Y no.

Entonces Potter sólo estaba vigilándolo. Draco se preguntó cómo lo había encontrado, pero luego recordó que encontrarlo en el castillo siempre había sido uno de los talentos infalibles de Potter.

Draco extendió los brazos hacia sus costados.

—¿Quieres revisarme para ver si traigo Pócima Calmante? Adelante, hazlo.

Potter sonrió. Por alguna razón, parecía inseguro.

—Si eso quieres.

Draco bajó los brazos y frunció el ceño.

—Regrésate a tu fiesta, Potter. Estoy ocupado.

—Um, no puedo. En realidad necesito un descanso.

Draco estaba complacido de escuchar eso.

—Supongo que la fiesta no está saliendo tan bien como lo planearon, ¿cierto? Debiste haberlo visto venir. Están hechizándose los unos a los otros, ¿verdad?

—Oh, es algo mucho peor que eso. Después de cinco botellas de whisky de fuego, decidieron jugar a "girar la botella" y a "verdad o reto". —Potter suspiró profundamente—. El resultado fue una orgía tremenda.

Draco resopló con incredulidad.

—Sí, claro.

—Retaron a Millie a besar a Ernie.

—Ugh. —Draco sufrió un escalofrío—. Eso debió de haber terminado en una pelea a puño limpio.

—No, la verdad es que no. Todavía continúan besuqueándose. Han estado haciéndolo durante la última hora y media.

Draco estaba sin habla. _Merlín_. Y él le había dicho a Millie que fuera a besar a un Hufflepuff. No había creído que ella realmente lo hiciera. Al menos podría haber escogido a Justin. Era hijo de muggles, cierto, pero al menos no era feo y era mucho más inteligente que Ernie. Y era alto, al contrario de Ernie, quien era realmente pequeñito.

Potter estaba sonriendo. Se le ocurrió a Draco que quizá estaba bromeando.

—¿A quién besaste tú? —le preguntó.

—A todos. Dos veces al menos.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Interrogar a Potter era inútil. Éste sólo estaba tratando de convencerlo de que se había perdido toneladas de cosas interesantes por no haber asistido a su preciosa fiesta.

—Ve a aburrir a alguien más, Potter. O búscate otro patio. Este está ocupado.

Potter se removió en su sitio y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Sus negros mechones despeinados se pararon en punta todavía más horriblemente que un momento antes.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Potter, un tanto tímido—. Hermione tiene una teoría. Acerca de ti y de tu nube. Y…

—¿Sí? —Draco lo apuró impaciente al ver que Potter dejaba de hablar. Si Granger tenía una teoría, sería muy tonto de su parte ignorarla.

Potter pateó el suelo con su zapato.

—Ella cree que yo podría ayudarte.

—Bueno, esa es una teoría estúpida —dijo Draco, decepcionado.

—Lo es —Potter accedió—. Pero… ¿quizá podría tratar? ¿Sólo por si acaso?

Potter lucía francamente incómodo; eso provocó que Draco se sintiera preocupado. ¿Qué demonios era lo que Potter planeaba hacerle? Draco no podía ver cómo Potter podía ayudarlo cuando Pomfrey y Flitwick no habían podido. Y Pomfrey le había dicho que había contactado a algunos de los más grandes sanadores del país y que ninguno de ellos tampoco tenía idea de cómo curarlo. Parecía que su caso era único, sin precedente. No que nadie más hubiese hecho mal un encantamiento atmosférico antes que él, sino que normalmente era fácil revertirlos.

Pero si los sanadores y profesores no podían hacerlo, ¿qué le hacía pensar a Potter que él era tan especial?

 _"La capa de Potter te ayudó"._ Apresuradamente, Draco enterró ese pensamiento de regreso a su inconsciente. De todas maneras, era una idea ridícula. Lo que le había ayudado había sido la buena noche de sueño. Temporalmente.

—Bien, si crees que eres tan listo, entonces hazlo —dijo Draco a pesar de todo, exteriormente fingiendo indiferencia, e interiormente deseando estúpidamente que Potter sí pudiera hacer algo espectacular después de todo.

 _Era_ Harry Potter. Eso tenía que valer de algo. Y Draco no podía permitirse ser melindroso.

—¿Cuál es tu precio? —le preguntó.

Potter se puso pálido.

—¿Tengo que tener un precio?

—Sí —dijo Draco con firmeza—. No quiero ningún… Más… favores de tu parte.

—De acuerdo. Como quieras —Potter se encogió de hombros—. Te diré qué quiero cuando haya pensado en algo. Y si es que la teoría de Hermione es verdad. Lo que tal vez no lo sea.

—Así no es como se hacen las cosas. Dime tu precio ahora.

—No.

Draco sintió que un músculo en la quijada se le tensaba.

—Entonces al menos dime cuál es la teoría de Granger.

—No.

 _"Debería hechizarlo",_ pensó Draco. _"Debería hechizarlo y mandarlo volando fuera de este patio de regreso a la sala común"_. Seguramente Granger no tenía ninguna teoría útil y Potter sólo estaba jugándole una broma.

Pero la curiosidad era una hija de perra.

—Muy bien —dijo Draco, hablando entre dientes—. Vamos a ver qué puedes hacer.

Potter asintió, serio y determinado. Dio dos pasos adelante. Draco dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Hazlo desde donde estás —le advirtió Draco.

—No puedo. —Potter estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Quédate quieto. —Entonces, se quitó los anteojos y se los guardó en el bolsillo de la camisa.

Por más extraño que pareciera, Potter caminó hacia Draco y, todavía más extraño, lo sostuvo de la capa. La lluvia cayó sobre el rostro de Potter, y éste hizo gestos pero no se retiró.

Draco esperaba que Potter sacara la varita, pero éste sólo se quedó parado ahí. Sus ojos eran demasiado verdes.

Draco se dio cuenta de qué era lo que Potter tenía intenciones de hacer justo un segundo antes de que sucediera. Los labios de Potter tocaron los de Draco y éste no se pudo mover. Ni siquiera podía respirar. Potter lo besó — _lo besó_ — lentamente, deliberadamente, sus labios suaves, su presión firme. El aroma del cabello de Potter inundó las fosas nasales de Draco. Era placenteramente familiar, Draco había dormido con ese aroma durante toda la noche anterior, con la cara oculta en la capucha de la capa que Potter le había prestado.

La lengua de Potter rozó el labio inferior de Draco y entonces el chico se retiró abruptamente.

Los labios de Draco se sentían calientes, hormigueantes, pulsándole al mismo ritmo que su corazón.

Potter lo había _besado_.

 _"Besé a todos. Dos veces al menos."_

 _"¿Me va a besar dos veces a mí también?",_ se preguntó Draco. Y entonces recordó que Potter seguramente había estado mintiéndole. Y luego recordó que Potter había dicho que su intención era probar una teoría para curarlo.

Y entonces notó que la lluvia se había detenido. Incluso el patio parecía más brillante y menos sombrío.

Sin embargo, Potter sí lucía sombrío. Sombrío y preocupado, pero era difícil leer su expresión con claridad.

Los sentidos de Draco regresaron a él lentamente. Potter lo había curado. Draco estaba en deuda con él. Otra vez.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —La voz de Draco sonó ronca; se aclaró la garganta en un intento de esconderlo.

—¿Disculpa? —Los labios de Potter se movieron mientras hablaba. Algo que los labios de toda la gente hacían cuando hablaban, pero Draco nunca antes había pensado en mirar fijamente a unos labios como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. En trazar la forma de esos labios con la mirada y recordar su suavidad y cómo se habían sentido contra los suyos.

 _"Potter me besó"._

¿Potter estaba consciente de que Draco era un chico? Draco sabía que algunos chicos preferían estar con otros chicos, pero nunca se había imaginado que Potter fuera uno de ésos.

Draco parpadeó y trató de recordar su conversación.

—Eh, tú dijiste que me dirías qué era lo que querías en pago si la teoría funcionaba. Supongo que sí funcionó. Así que…

Potter negó con la cabeza.

—No funcionó.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que…? —Draco levantó la cabeza. La nube continuaba ahí. Estaba muy alta por encima de Draco, pequeña y tan blanca que casi brillaba, pero continuaba ahí.

Por supuesto que no había funcionado. No se suponía que fuera a funcionar. La comprensión golpeó a Draco como una bludger.

 _"Hermione tiene una teoría. Estábamos jugando 'verdad o reto'. Besé a todos. Dos veces al menos."_

Potter no había besado a Draco con la intención de curarlo; lo había besado con la intención de exhibirlo.

Y Potter, Potter se veía _culpable._ Draco podía imaginárselo claramente: Granger tenía una teoría. Acerca de Draco, acerca de qué era lo que podía animarlo. Y Potter había sido retado a besarlo para probar que Granger tenía razón.

Draco no se atrevió a elevar la vista hacia las ventanas altas del castillo para ver quién podía estar ahí oculto observándolos para comprobar que Potter había cumplido con su reto. Habrían visto a la nube de Draco elevarse y volverse blanca tan sólo después de un breve beso.

Draco apretó las manos en puño. Al menos no le debía nada a Potter. No esa vez. Esa vez Potter había obtenido lo que había querido.

—Quizás deberías follarme —dijo y regresó sus ojos a Potter—. Estoy seguro de que eso me sanaría completamente.

Potter abrió mucho los ojos.

Draco sintió que le ardían las mejillas. Sus propias palabras conjuraron imágenes que él no quería tener en su mente.

—¿No? Qué lástima. Me hubiera encantado ser capaz de decirle al mundo entero que Harry Potter me folló para sanarme. ¡Qué historia habría sido! —Draco entrecerró los ojos—. También me encantaría decirles a todos cómo a Harry Potter le gusta escabullirse por las noches para besar a otros chicos. Esa sí sería una buena historia digna de contarse, ¿no lo crees?

—Tienes razón —dijo Potter y dio un paso atrás. Sus ojos estaban helados—. _El Profeta_ la amaría. Te sugiero que pidas hablar con Rita Skeeter cuando los contactes. Le darás la alegría de su vida.

Potter se giró abruptamente y caminó a tropezones hacia la puerta del patio, con dirección al interior del castillo. Draco ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para reírse mientras Potter se sacaba los anteojos del bolsillo para ponérselos.

Potter desapareció y el patio se quedó a oscuras otra vez. Pesadas gotas de agua golpearon a Draco en la nariz.

* * *

 **NOTA:**

Hello! Lo siento, lo siento! Me tardé demasiado, pero tengo excusas válidas, lo juro. Este cuatrimestre está muy pesado, con muchos deberes, y luego, tuve también un problema de índole familiar. No obstante, esta semana estoy un tanto libre, así que intentaré terminar esta traducción para luego seguir con mis propios fics.

¡Gracias por su paciencia! Gracias por leer. ¡Hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3**

En esa ocasión no desapareció tan rápidamente. Se desvaneció lo suficientemente lento como para que Draco pudiera cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando. Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando abrió los ojos; la niebla plateada estaba disolviéndose y resplandeciendo en la oscuridad.

En pocos segundos se había ido. Draco se quedó mirando el sitio donde había desaparecido.

De nuevo se sentía bien. Estaba bastante seco y había dormido en una cama calientita. La noche anterior, Pomfrey lo había arrastrado con todo y cama junto a la chimenea y le había echado un montón de pesadas mantas encima. Dormir sí que lo ayudaba, malditos fueran todos. Beberse toda la Pócima Calmante no había sido una idea disparatada. Aunque quizá la Poción para Dormir sin Soñar le habría funcionado mejor. Le habría ayudado a evitar sueños acerca de un chico vistiendo pijamas blancos con lunares rojos, que olía a manzana y que lo había besado sin parar.

Pomfrey apareció al poco rato y de nuevo trató de desaparecer a la nube. No funcionó, así que llamó a los elfos domésticos para que le trajeran a Draco ropa seca y su desayuno.

Después, Draco se sentó junto a la chimenea, mirando fijo hacia el enorme péndulo del reloj de pie y sintiéndose miserable exactamente durante dos horas y catorce minutos. El tiempo que Goyle se demoró en llegar a visitarlo a la enfermería.

Draco se había olvidado completamente de Goyle. Lo cual había sido estúpido de su parte. Goyle había estado en la fiesta. Sabía lo que había pasado ahí. Él no habría permitido que los de Gryffindor se divirtieran a costa de Draco. Los habría golpeado a todos en la cara. _Dos veces al menos._

Al menos que lo hubieran confundido, lo cual, admitámoslo, no era difícil de conseguir.

Goyle se dejó caer alegremente en la silla que estaba junto a Draco.

—Te ves horrible —le dijo.

—¿No estuviste bebiendo? —preguntó Draco. Goyle no parecía estar sufriendo de resaca.

—Me bebí la mitad de la caja yo solo —dijo Goyle y se encogió de hombros—. Me sentí un poco mareado. Los de Gryffindor, en cambio… —Sonrió mucho—. Se emborrachan muy fácilmente.

Draco pasó saliva.

—¿También Potter?

—Me refiero especialmente a Potter. No recuerdo quién más estaba en Gryffindor. Bueno, también recuerdo a Granger y Weasley, obviamente, pero ella no bebió para nada y Weasley tampoco porque Granger se la pasó transfigurando su whisky en agua.

Potter no había estado ebrio cuando se encontró con Draco en el patio. No lo parecía. Y Draco habría podido olfatear el whisky de fuego; lo habría podido saborear en el beso. Potter no sabía a whisky. Sabía a…

—Qué clima tan agradable —dijo Goyle.

—¿Qué?

Goyle apuntó hacia la ventana.

—Podríamos salir a volar.

Draco estudió el rostro de Goyle.

—Greg, voy a hacerte unas preguntas y quiero que me respondas la verdad absoluta.

—Siempre lo hago, compañero —dijo Goyle, asustado.

—Escuché que estuvieron jugando a "verdad o reto". ¿Es cierto?

Goyle se congeló.

—Oh Draco, lo siento mucho —gimoteó—. Elegí "verdad" y el juego estaba hechizado. Si no les hubiera contado, ahora estaría lleno de ampollas.

Draco sintió como si alguien le hubiese golpeado en el estómago.

—¿Qué fue lo que les dijiste?

—Fue Daphne. Me preguntó en dónde había estado la noche de la Batalla, porque no me había visto por ningún lado, dijo. Y les conté que había estado en el Salón de los Menesteres contigo, con Potter, Granger, Weasley y… Crabbe.

Todo pensamiento acerca de besos, abandonó la cabeza de Draco de inmediato.

—¿Y luego qué pasó? —preguntó, aterrorizado.

—Bueno, luego todos quisieron saber por qué, pero Weasley se enojó y le dijo a Daphne que era una fiesta y que no íbamos a hablar de Voldemort. Y luego, Granger se acercó y les dijo a todos que lo que había pasado en ese Salón había sido un accidente horrible donde Crabbe había mu-muerto, y que en el futuro todos debían ser más considerados y dejar de preguntar acerca de lo que sucedió esa noche. Y luego Daphne se disculpó y comenzó a llorar porque dijo que Crabbe le regaló flores una vez y que le había dicho que era muy bonita, pero que ella lo había mandado al diablo. Y entonces Finnigan se levantó y le dijo a Daphne que sí era muy bonita. Y ella lo mandó al diablo a él también. Y luego todos nos reímos.

—Oh. —El nudo en el estómago de Draco fue aflojándose lentamente—. ¿Y qué pasó con Potter? ¿Dónde estaba él?

—Oh, él no estaba ahí. No en ese momento. Dijo que se suponía que debía supervisar la fiesta y que por eso no iba a beber ni a jugar con nosotros. Ahí parecía un tipo muy aburrido, la verdad. Pero luego salió de la sala común, y cuando regresó, se bebió una botella de whisky él solo y entonces sí se portó más divertido. Bailó con todas las chicas. Y con Ernie. Eso fue gracioso. Millie casi se hizo pipí de la risa.

—Oh —repitió Draco. Estaba completamente confundido. ¿Por qué Potter lo había besado entonces si nadie lo había retado? No era posible que de verdad hubiese creído que un beso curaría a Draco. Le había dicho que quería probar una teoría. Pero, ¿cuál? ¿Y qué tipo de teoría era? ¿Y por qué se había embriagado después de haberse visto con Draco?

—¿Por qué demonios bailó con Ernie? —preguntó Draco.

—Bueno, primero estaba bailando con Millie, y Ernie no estaba contento con eso. Así que Ernie caminó hasta ellos y les dijo: "Disculpa, Potter, ¿te importa si me cedes esta pieza?" —Goyle imitó perfectamente el tono pomposo de Ernie—. Y entonces Potter dijo: "¡Para nada! Será un honor para mí", y tomó la mano de Ernie y lo hizo girar por toda la sala.

Draco deseaba haber podido ver eso.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto lo de Millie y Ernie?

—Es cierto —dijo Goyle alegremente.

Incrédulo, Draco negó con la cabeza. Millie solía declarar al menos dos veces al día lo mucho que odiaba a Ernie.

—¿No estás enojado? —preguntó Goyle.

—¿Por lo de Millie y Ernie? ¿Por qué tiene que importarme?

—No, por lo que yo dije en la fiesta. Sé que se supone que no debemos hablar de eso. Es sólo que no quería que me hechizaran y que me brotaran ampollas. —Goyle se frotó el dorso de sus manos.

—No estoy enojado —le aseguró Draco—. Vamos, larguémonos a volar antes de que Pomfrey venga y me lo impida.

Eso animó a Goyle completamente.

Fueron a buscar sus escobas y se dirigieron al campo de quidditch. Veinte minutos después, Draco descubrió que había sido un gran error.

Primero había sido genial. Si Draco volaba lo suficientemente rápido, casi podía escapar de la nube. Pero después de un rato, la nube había crecido y ganado velocidad, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el palo de la escoba de Draco se pusiera todo resbaladizo. No era la primera vez que Draco volaba bajo una lluvia densa, pero nunca lo había hecho sin la protección adecuada. Tenía los dedos congelados, sus manos resbalaban por el palo y, finalmente, se estrelló contra el suelo después de haber dado unos giros salvajes.

Pomfrey estaba lívida cuando Draco regresó cojeando a la enfermería. Le curó las heridas y golpes rápidamente, pero no tenía ninguna cura para la miseria que Draco sentía. No podía leer, no podía hacer magia con propiedad y ahora no podía ni volar. Y las cosas que sí podía hacer —como jugar ajedrez con Goyle— no se le antojaban en absoluto.

Dormir era su único confort, pero, como había dormido muchas horas, no podía conciliar el sueño fácilmente.

Estaba dormitando en una silla cuando Granger entró en la enfermería. El ruido de sus pisadas lo despertó.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó con brusquedad. Estaba mirando el espacio vacío entre Draco y la chimenea.

—¿Qué fue, qué? —Adormilado, Draco miraba a su alrededor pero no veía nada. No obstante, le complació notar que no estaba lloviéndole tan fuerte como antes de cerrar los ojos.

Granger frunció el ceño.

—Nada. No importa. Creí haber visto algo ahí.

Puso una pila de _algo_ encima de la mesa más cercana a Draco.

Draco se le quedó viendo.

—¿Y esto es…?

—Estúpidas cosas muggles —respondió ella en tono sarcástico y se giró para irse.

—¡Espera! —Draco le pidió antes de que hubiese decidido qué era lo que quería decirle.

Granger se giró a verlo con aire expectante, el cabello tupido cayéndole indomable alrededor de la cara. Parecía como que no había dormido bien. Seguramente la fiesta se había terminado mucho después de medianoche.

—Escuché que ayer estuvieron jugando "verdad o reto" —dijo Draco, tratando de sonar despreocupado.

Granger se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo no. —En su tono era obvio que el juego no era de su agrado.

—Pero puedo adivinar que fuiste tú quien hechizó el juego para que nadie pudiera hacer trampa. Ésa es tu especialidad.

—Bueno, sí. Me pidieron que lo hiciera.

Draco observó el montón de —¿apuntes de clase?— que ella le había dejado en la mesa. Entonces, dijo:

—A causa del fuego en la Sala de los Menesteres, Goyle resultó con las manos y la espalda heridas. Le quedaron cubiertas de ampollas. Eran muy dolorosas y le tomó mucho tiempo poder sanar. Ayer, estaba aterrorizado por culpa de tu hechizo.

Granger dejó salir un ruidito de aflicción.

—No tenía idea. Lo siento muchísimo. ¿Ya se encuentra bien? —dijo. Sonaba preocupada. A Draco no le gustó eso. Hubiera preferido que se pusiera a la defensiva, así podrían haber tenido una pelea. Se sentía con ganas de pelearse a gritos con alguien.

—Ya está bien —dijo—. Sólo creí que era conveniente mencionarlo. En caso de que tengan otra fiesta.

—Para la próxima, serán sólo granos —prometió Granger—. ¿Algo más? —preguntó cuando Draco no dijo nada durante un largo rato.

Draco quería decirle que no. Se suponía que debía decirle que no y dejarla marchar. Pero las palabras salieron solas de su boca y Draco no pudo detenerlas.

—¿Por qué no dijeron nada? ¿De lo que pasó el día de la Batalla? No me refiero sólo a ayer, sino a _nunca._

Hubo una larga pausa.

—¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio?

Draco levantó la mirada. La expresión de Granger era indescifrable.

—¿Sí?

Ella suspiró.

—¿Y tú por qué ayudas tanto a Goyle? —Granger lo miraba fijo—. Él siempre dice tonterías y necesita que le repitan todo al menos tres veces, y sé que tú no eres una persona paciente. Pero parece que no te molesta. Goyle me contó que estuviste todo el verano dándole tutorías.

—Es mi _amigo._

—¿Lo es? —La mirada de Granger era penetrante—. Antes no lo era. Antes era sólo tu herramienta. Otra varita que podías usar. Otro cuerpo que podías arrojar al frente tuyo en caso de necesitar un escudo. Tú nunca antes cuidaste de él, de la manera en que lo haces ahora.

 _"Antes",_ pensó Draco. Antes sacó a Goyle del fuego y lo sostuvo tan duro que pensó que los dedos se le quebrarían y que las manos se le zafarían si continuaba cargándolo. Draco _tenía_ que cuidar a Goyle. Estaba ahí para protegerlo; si Draco lo soltaba, Goyle se quemaría.

—¿Por qué sacar a alguien del fuego sólo para arrojarlo otra vez a las llamas? —preguntó Granger.

Draco observó fijamente a los inteligentes ojos castaños de la chica, incapaz de apartar la vista.

—Goyle _necesita_ mi ayuda.

—¿Y tú no necesitas la nuestra?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—He pasado peores cosas. Si quieren contar lo que pasó, entonces háganlo.

La mirada de Granger se endureció.

—¿Le contamos a los del Ministerio que le arrojaste a Rosmerta la maldición _Imperius?_ ¿Que casi mataste a Katie Bell y a Ron? ¿Que tenías un plan para asesinar a Dumbledore?

Draco hizo muecas.

—No tienen pruebas.

—Tenemos un testigo. Harry estaba en la Torre de Astronomía el día que Dumbledore murió. Estaba hechizado y no se podía mover, pero vio todo. Escuchó tu confesión.

Draco cerró los ojos. Ya había sospechado eso, pero guardaba la esperanza de que Potter hubiese llegado después, cuando Snape se había aparecido. Draco se había estado diciendo a él mismo que si Potter hubiese estado ahí durante todo ese tiempo, el chico habría hecho algo; no se habría quedado en silencio sin mover un dedo. Pero resultaba que sí, que Potter había estado ahí después de todo. Sabía todo lo que se podía saber acerca de Draco.

 _"Y de todas maneras, me besó."_

—Él… Él me dijo que mataría a mis padres —dijo Draco en voz baja.

—Lo sé —dijo Granger con impaciencia—. Pero puede que el Wizengamot no sea tan comprensivo. ¿Preferirías arriesgarte con ellos?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Muy bien —dijo ella y asintió levemente—. Entonces deja de hablar de Voldemort y concéntrate en tus exámenes. Estoy segura de que estás consciente de que tu futuro depende de ellos. —Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza señalando al montón que había dejado en la mesa—. El pegamento es a prueba de agua, pero no lo expongas mucho. Es una nube muy temperamental esa que tienes ahí. —Diciendo eso, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. El ruido de sus talones contra el piso hizo eco en la enorme habitación.

Draco examinó las notas en la mesa con gran curiosidad. Efectivamente, eran las notas de clase que Granger había hecho durante la última semana, incluyendo las clases que Draco se había perdido y tres ensayos que tenían que entregar el lunes y el martes. Cada pieza de pergamino estaba recubierta de plástico transparente y las orillas estaban embadurnadas con una sustancia amarillenta. Pegamento a prueba de agua, había dicho Granger. Le tenía que haber tomado décadas hacer todo eso sin usar magia.

Draco se olvidó de sus pensamientos inquietantes y pasó el resto del día estudiando.

En un desesperado intento de mantener la mente ocupada, memorizó todo lo que estaba escrito en las notas plastificadas de Granger. Sabía más acerca de la Unción Enajenante del doctor Ubbly y de las Excepciones Principales a la Ley de Transformación Elemental de Gamp, de lo que le hubiera gustado saber. Y se aprendió una gran cantidad de información acerca de los encantamientos atmosféricos —del ensayo para Encantamientos que debían entregar el martes—, aunque, desafortunadamente, nada de lo que aprendió le dio nuevas ideas de cómo curar su condición.

Para las nueve de la noche, la cabeza le dolía y ya veía borroso, así que no tuvo más alternativa que abandonar sus estudios. Lo cual era desafortunado porque había estado tratando muy duramente de no pensar en cosas que no quería pensar.

No podía decidir si las palabras de Granger lo hacían sentir mejor o peor. Ni siquiera podía decidir si haber descubierto que Potter no lo había besado por culpa de un reto, lo hacía sentir mejor o peor.

Asumía que tendría que sentirse mejor, pero era mucho más fácil estar enojado con Potter. Eso era familiar y _reconfortante_. Draco _siempre_ estaba enojado con Potter. Eso era algo que sabía cómo hacerlo y estaba seguro de que lo hacía muy bien.

Sus pensamientos se volvieron cansinos y repetitivos y aun así, su mente no se apagaba. No obstante, sí tomó una decisión, justo en el instante antes de que Pomfrey se apareciera para hacerle la cama (un proceso bastante complicado por todos los encantamientos de protección que ella tenía que ejecutar; que no ayudaban mucho, pero ayudaban algo). Draco había decidido asistir a clases a partir del siguiente día. No tenía ganas de ver a Potter, no después de que Potter había conseguido que su nube se volviera blanca con un beso, pero la mera idea de pasar otro día solo con sus pensamientos parecía insoportable.

La resolución de Draco se solidificó la mañana siguiente, mientras miraba fijo hacia la niebla plateada y sin forma que se disolvía enfrente de sus ojos.

La nube estaba casi en paz, como estaba siempre cuando Draco se despertaba por las mañanas, pero eso no significaba que Draco se sintiera mucho mejor. La constante humedad ya parecía haber atravesado su ropa y su piel hasta llegarle a los huesos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Temía que, si eso continuaba así, tarde o temprano él iba a deshacerse por la acción del agua.

Después de un desayuno tempranero, le pidió permiso a Madam Pomfrey para irse (ella estuvo de acuerdo en que debía atender sus clases si se sentía con ánimos, pero le ordenó que regresara en el instante en que se sintiera mal) y así, se dirigió hacia la Torre para darse una ducha y cambiarse con ropa seca. Los elfos domésticos siempre le llevaban a la enfermería las prendas equivocadas.

Tuvo cuidado de llegar a la Torre cuando sus otros compañeros estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor. Aunque ya estaba un poco hastiado de estar en soledad, tampoco se sentía con muchas ganas de ver a nadie.

— _Si le he puesto el punto a las ís y la línea a las t's, entonces puedo hacerme una taza de té_ —le dijo al centauro—. Aunque en estos momentos es muy improbable que pueda ponerle líneas a mis t's, ¿no cree? —añadió mientras el centauro se movía a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—¡Entonces no deberías estar contento! —le gritó el centauro a su espalda.

La verdad sea dicha, Draco no se sentía nada contento. En cuanto entró a la sala común, se topó cara a cara con un enorme pavo real blanco.

Lo miró fijamente.

Draco se quedó congelado durante un largo rato. Luego, se dijo firmemente que no había un pavo real en esa habitación, y que él no podía verlo y por lo tanto, no estaba volviéndose loco. Entonces, corrió escaleras arriba hacia el dormitorio, sacando de su mente cualquier pensamiento relacionado con pavos reales.

Se dio una ducha rápida, se cambió de ropa y se quedó de pie junto a su cama durante un momento. La capa de Potter seguía ahí. Cuando Draco la cogió, se dio cuenta de que estaba seca y de que ya no olía a Potter. Los elfos domésticos debían haberla lavado, y la habían regresado al dueño equivocado. Draco se sintió tentado a ponérsela. Pero mientras observaba las gotas de agua cayendo sobre la fina tela negra, lentamente su mente fraguó un plan diferente.

Bajó a la sala común y se sintió conmocionado cuando vio que el pavo real continuaba estando ahí. Había extendido las magníficas plumas de su cola y andaba paseándose por toda la sala como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Draco podía jurar que incluso el animal se miró con engreimiento al pasar junto a un espejo.

¿Acaso Draco no había conjurado un pavo real el sábado en la noche? ¿Sería el mismo? Parecía ser el mismo.

Draco sacó su varita y gritó:

— _¡Evanesco!_

Ileso, el pavo real se giró a verlo con enojo. Parecía que Draco había lastimado sus sentimientos.

—A la mierda esto —gruñó Draco y salió de la sala común.

Se encaminó hacia las mazmorras y esperó, en un hueco entre los muros del corredor, a que Potter se apareciera. Justo después del desayuno tenían clase doble de Pociones, y Potter tenía que pasar obligatoriamente por ahí. Draco esperó impacientemente, apretando la capa de Potter entre sus manos. Potter, Weasley y Granger solían ser los últimos en dejar el Gran Comedor, siempre entreteniéndose con todos los demás, y Draco confiaba en que esa mañana no hubiesen decidido cambiar de costumbre.

Un pequeño estudiante de primer grado pasó por el corredor; seguramente andaba perdido. Gritó cuando vio a Draco y se alejó corriendo a toda velocidad.

Draco sonrió con pesar. Debía presentar un cuadro terrorífico. No era más que una silueta oscura, encapuchada, con capa y con una nube negra arriba de su cabeza que llovía furiosamente a su alrededor. Casi se arrepintió de no haber tomado el desayuno en el Gran Comedor, aunque hubiera sido sólo para ver a cuántos alumnos de primero podía asustar con su apariencia.

Finalmente, Draco escuchó la risa de Weasley y dio un paso adelante para salir del hueco.

Potter, Granger y Weasley se sobresaltaron al verlo. Los tres dieron un paso atrás al mismo tiempo y tuvieron su varita afuera en cuestión de segundos; fue tan impresionante como ridículo. Entonces, volvieron a guardarse las varitas rápidamente, luciendo avergonzados.

—Merlín, Malfoy —dijo Weasley—. Pensé que eras un dementor.

—Yo también —dijo Granger. Estaba estudiando cuidadosamente a Draco.

Draco los ignoró a los dos y se concentró en Potter, quien estaba mortalmente pálido, desaliñado y más despeinado que nunca. Draco sospechaba que todavía no conseguía recuperarse de su noche de borrachera.

—¿Puedo hablarte un momento? ¿En privado? —le pidió Draco.

—Eh… —Potter miró la capa que Draco traía en las manos. Parecía indeciso, pero asintió—. De acuerdo.

Granger y Weasley intercambiaron una mirada.

—No llegues tarde —le dijo Granger a Potter.

—No dejes que te caiga un rayo —añadió Weasley.

Se alejaron un tanto renuentes.

—¿Es la mía? —preguntó Potter, señalando la capa con un gesto de la cabeza—. Puedes quedarte con ella si la necesitas —dijo en un tono que sugería que no había necesidad de tenderle una emboscada sólo para devolverle una estúpida capa.

Hubiera sido demasiado sencillo para Draco arrojarle la capa, decirle que no la necesitaba para nada y alejarse de él. Pero si hacía eso, entonces Draco no podría pedirle lo que quería obtener.

—Me disculpo por lo que te dije en el patio —fue lo que dijo—. Nunca tuve la intención de ir a _El Profeta_ a decirles nada.

Sorpresivamente, Potter gimió.

—No tienes que hacer esto, Malfoy. Hermione me contó de su conversación de ayer. Mira, tomé mi decisión y no planeo correr al Ministerio ahora. Así que no te preocupes, no voy a cambiar repentinamente de opinión sólo porque tú me amenazaste con esas tonterías. De todas formas, ni siquiera creí que lo dijeras en serio. Estabas enojado, puedo comprenderlo.

—No es por eso que me estoy disculpando —dijo Draco, sorprendido. Debía haber sabido que Potter creería que Draco tenía un motivo oculto para pedirle disculpas. Pero entonces, Draco recordó que sí tenía un motivo oculto. Pero no había necesidad de dejárselo saber a Potter—. Yo sólo… Pensé que me habías besado porque alguien te había retado. Dijiste que estaban jugando ese juego estúpido y creí que era una broma.

—Oh —Potter parpadeó—. Yo no estaba jugando.

—Lo sé. Goyle me lo dijo.

—Yo sólo estaba… eh, ebrio.

No era cierto. Draco lo sabía. Pero no quiso tentar su suerte discutiendo eso. No estaba seguro de querer saber con exactitud por qué Potter lo había besado. Ni cómo había adivinado el tipo de efecto que su beso tendría en Draco. Draco ni siquiera soportaba pensar en eso.

Apretó la capa de Potter entre sus puños.

—Sabes, realmente me estoy hartando de esto —señaló hacia su nube—. Y la enfermería es deprimente. Y estoy mojado todo el tiempo y… —Draco se obligó a dejar de quejarse—. Si pudiera tener un rato libre de lluvia… Sería tan genial.

Se atrevió a mirar a Potter a los ojos.

Potter estaba asintiendo, comprensivo.

Draco maldijo en su interior. ¿Potter necesitaba que Draco se lo explicara con manzanitas?

—Pensé que tal vez podrías ayudarme —dijo—. No puedes curarme, obviamente, pero… Un alivio temporal es mi segunda mejor opción.

La comprensión hizo que Potter abriera los ojos como platos.

—Quieres que te bese de nuevo —jadeó.

Draco se enfureció.

—Quiero que me ayudes. Eso es lo que tú sueles hacer, ¿no? Pareces tener una especie de repelente de magia oscura. O algo así.

 _Oh._ Ese era un buen argumento para explicar por qué la nube de Draco se ponía blanca cuando estaba cerca de Potter. Draco se sintió muy orgulloso de él mismo porque se le hubiese ocurrido. Tendría que haber pensado en eso antes.

Potter se recuperó lentamente. Todavía tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero su sonrisa era pícara cuando dijo:

—¿Y qué hay para mí? Necesito un pago. Así es como se hacen las cosas.

Draco no tenía ánimos para tener esa discusión ridícula con Potter otra vez.

—Tú único pago será la satisfacción que obtendrás al saber que has ayudado a un compañero de colegio para que pueda asistir a clases. Estoy convencido de que eso es suficiente para compensarte.

Potter sonrió mucho.

—Pues parece que soy un buen tipo.

 _"Lo eres"._ Draco se mordió los labios. Por amor de dios. Era Potter con quien estaba hablando. El santurrón imbécil que siempre había conseguido que Draco se sintiera como nada con una simple mirada.

—Debemos apurarnos si no queremos llegar tarde a clase. —Draco se odió a él mismo por haber sonado ansioso.

—Oh. Muy bien. —Potter eliminó la distancia entre ellos con dos largas zancadas, y al momento siguiente, estaba presionando sus labios contra los de Draco.

Sucedió muy pronto y terminó muy rápido: tibia presión, labios deslizándose contra labios y Potter ya se estaba moviendo hacia atrás.

—Funcionó —dijo Potter, mirando hacia arriba de la cabeza de Draco—. Espera. No funcionó.

Draco elevó la mirada. La nube se había aclarado y se había elevado hacia el techo, pero de nuevo estaba oscureciendo rápidamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo duró la última vez? —preguntó Potter.

 _Segundos._ Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy seguro. Quizá una hora. —" _Pero el beso que me diste fue más largo",_ estuvo a punto de añadir. Se detuvo a tiempo: no quería sonar como si estuviera rogando.

—Mmm. —La expresión de Potter se llenó de determinación. Draco dejó de respirar y esperó.

Potter le quitó a Draco la capucha de la cabeza, se inclinó más cerca de él y lo besó otra vez. Y en esa ocasión, Draco le correspondió el beso. Potter se congeló durante unos segundos, pero entonces acunó la nuca de Draco con una mano y profundizó el beso.

Cuando Potter lo soltó, ambos estaban sin aliento.

Potter miró hacia la nube. Debía estar brillando otra vez porque parecía complacido. Se alejó de Draco y se aclaró la garganta.

—Muy bien. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Draco asintió con desgana.

Caminaron hacia el aula, Draco detrás de Potter. Dos pasos más tarde, se dio cuenta de que se sentía enfurruñado; dos pasos más, y una gota de lluvia le cayó en las mejillas.

—Eh.

 _"Cállate",_ se dijo a él mismo. Pero fue demasiado tarde: Potter lo había escuchado y estaba dándose la vuelta. Miró hacia a nube y puso la misma cara que habría puesto si alguien le hubiera dicho que acababa de reprobar su examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Oh, por amor de dios —dijo.

Y entonces estaba ahí justo enfrente de Draco, y la espalda de éste estaba azotándose contra el muro de piedra. Potter lo besó y Draco se percató de que Potter realmente no lo había besado antes. No así. Ese beso era otro mundo totalmente diferente.

Una de las manos de Potter aferró la cadera de Draco; la otra lo sostuvo de la cabeza, manteniéndola firme en su lugar. El peso del cuerpo de Potter lo atrapó contra el muro, y sin duda alguna lo ayudó a mantenerse de pie cuando la lengua de Potter se abrió paso entre los labios de Draco y se enredó sinuosamente contra la de él.

Draco no tenía idea de cuánto duró aquel beso, pero se sentía mareado cuando finalmente Potter se separó. Los anteojos del chico estaban torcidos de la misma forma que su sonrisa; su aliento se sentía ardiente contra los labios de Draco.

—Eso te mantendrá seco durante un par de horas —le dijo.

Y tenía razón.

Llegaron diez minutos tarde a Pociones. Los otros alumnos miraron la nube de Draco con recelo cuando éste entró. Draco ni siquiera se había dignado a elevar los ojos para verla, pero sospechaba que estaba tan blanca como la nieve y que se había elevado hasta el techo.

Weasley y Granger estaban cuchicheando furiosamente entre ellos, sentados dos bancos delante de donde Draco encontró sitio junto a Goyle, al fondo del salón.

—¿Dónde está tu capa, compañero? —Draco escuchó que Weasley le preguntaba a Potter.

—Eh… —respondió Potter.

Pero fue salvado de un interrogatorio mayor por Slughorn, quien gritó:

—¡Todos sentados y callados!

Draco no tenía idea de dónde había quedado la capa de Potter; quizá se le había caído de las manos en algún punto. Sonrió ampliamente y fue a sacar del almacén sus ingredientes para la poción.

Aquel día preparó una Unción Enajenante del doctor Ubbly totalmente perfecta, y ni una gota de lluvia hizo acto de presencia para arruinarle su poción.


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte 4**

—¿Goyle? —dijo Draco desde su cómodo sillón.

Ya era tarde en la noche; ambos estaban jugando ajedrez en la enfermería. La nube estaba lloviznándole a su alrededor, pero era más o menos soportable. Podía haber regresado a la Torre, pero evitar a sus compañeros —y a Potter— parecía ser una mejor idea. Estaba seguro de que la nube iba a reaccionar ante la presencia de Potter de una manera que haría que todos los demás sospecharan que ahí ocurría algo. El mero recuerdo del beso de Potter calmaba la lluvia.

—¿Sí? —Goyle levantó la vista del tablero.

—¿Tú has…? —Draco se aclaró la garganta. No estaba completamente seguro de querer realizar esa pregunta, pero tenía que saber si se estaba volviendo loco o no—. ¿Has visto alguna vez a un pavo real blanco deambulando por el castillo?

Goyle ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Te refieres a Gruñón?

—Eh, ¿disculpa?

—Gruñón —repitió Goyle con impaciencia—. El pavo real de Ernie. —Frunció el ceño—. Oh, cierto. Tú has estado en la enfermería durante todo este tiempo. Me olvidé. Ayer en la mañana, Ernie lo encontró perdido en el castillo. Lo llevó a la sala común y Millie y él han estado cuidándolo desde entonces. —Goyle hizo muecas y Draco se le unió. _Tenía_ que ser el mismo pavo real que Draco había conjurado por accidente. Pobre criatura, capturada por un Hufflepuff.

—A Potter no le gusta Gruñón —continuó diciendo Goyle—. Porque Gruñón se trepa en su sillón favorito y lo picotea hasta que Potter tiene que levantarse e irse a sentar a cualquier otro lugar.

Definitivamente, sí era el mismo pavo real.

—¿Estoy ganándote? —preguntó Goyle en tono esperanzador.

Draco miró el tablero con tristeza. Había estado tratando de dejarlo ganar, sólo para mantenerlo interesado en el juego, pero eso estaba resultado más difícil de lo que habría creído. Negó con la cabeza.

Goyle suspiró.

—De todas maneras ya tengo que irme.

—Sí, así es, señor Goyle —dijo Madame Pomfrey, entrando a grandes zancadas a la enfermería—. Ya ha pasado el toque de queda.

Goyle bostezó y se levantó.

—¿Vas a ir a clases de Transformación mañana?

Draco asintió. Planeaba asistir a todas sus clases, aunque pensaba saltarse Historia de la Magia sólo porque podía hacerlo. Se preguntó si volvería a necesitar que Potter lo besara otra vez. Si la nube continuaba en relativa calma, no habría necesidad de pedírselo.

—¡No, no más visitas! —dijo Pomfrey, todavía de pie en la puerta—. Ya es demasiado tarde, señor Potter.

Draco se levantó de un salto.

—Pero Potter me trajo… ¡deberes! —Podía ver a Potter de pie afuera en el corredor. No traía nada en las manos y tampoco traía su mochila con él—. Quiero decir, vino para decirme qué deberes tenemos para mañana. —La excusa de Draco era patética y la expresión de Pomfrey lo confirmaba—. Es muy importante —insistió. Vio que Potter asentía enérgicamente.

—Oh, como sea —suspiró Pomfrey—. De todas maneras, me estorbas ahí porque necesito hacer tu cama. Tienen cinco minutos.

Draco casi corrió camino al corredor. Goyle lo siguió y se detuvo unos segundos a mirar a Potter con curiosidad. Afortunadamente, se fue sin hacer ninguna pregunta cuando Draco le dijo:

—Buenas noches, Greg.

Potter miró la nube de Draco.

—Parece que estás mejorando —dijo en tono divertido.

—Se va a poner peor pronto —mintió Draco desvergonzadamente—. La nube se pone verdaderamente loca cada vez que caigo dormido.

—Oh. —Potter parecía preocupado—. Sí, ya lo recuerdo.

Draco suprimió el sentimiento de culpa. Potter ahora iba a creer que la nube trataba de ahogarlo cada noche de la misma manera que lo había hecho la mañana del sábado cuando Draco se había bebido la botella entera de Pócima Calmante.

—¿Crees que yo debería…? —La mirada de Potter se posó en los labios de Draco. La expresión en sus ojos finalizó la pregunta por él.

A Draco se le secó la boca.

—Si no te molesta —dijo bruscamente.

A Potter no parecía molestarle en absoluto. Pronto, sus lenguas estaban enredándose, y los dedos de Draco, aferrando el cabello de Potter. Potter se sentía tan caliente y tan sólido, y Draco se preguntó vagamente si Pomfrey le permitiría usar a Potter como una manta protectora en vez de todas las que ella le daba. Estaba seguro de que Potter sería de muchísima más ayuda.

—¡Por Dios!

Se separaron al instante.

Potter tosió, sin atreverse a mirar a Pomfrey quien había aparecido en la entrada de la enfermería.

—Y así fue como Hengist de los Altos de Barnton fue derrotado —dijo Potter—. Tenemos que leer acerca de ese evento antes de nuestra clase de Historia de la Magia de mañana. —Potter asintió para enfatizar su punto, todavía sin mirar a Pomfrey a la cara—. Bueno, buenas noches, Malfoy. Madam Pomfrey —dijo y huyó a toda prisa.

Avergonzado como se sentía, Draco no podía dejar de sonreír. Potter era ridículo. Y, a diferencia de Draco, él ni siquiera estaba tomando las clases de Historia de la Magia para obtener sus EXTASIS.

Con las mejillas ardiendo, Draco miró de reojo hacia Pomfrey.

La bruja estaba sonriendo levemente.

—Tengo que confesar que no recuerdo que Gifford Ollerton usara esa táctica en particular cuando acabó con el gigante. Estoy segura de que en vez de un beso, usó un hacha.

Draco se mordió los labios y apartó la vista. Pomfrey le tuvo consideración y no volvió a hacer ningún comentario, aunque sí miró la blanca nube de Draco con gran curiosidad y el ceño fruncido.

* * *

El día siguiente comenzó bien. Los elfos domésticos le sirvieron el desayuno a Draco, y mientras se comía una rebana de pastel de chocolate, cavilaba en la ya conocida voluta de niebla plateada que había alcanzado a vislumbrar cuando despertó. Estaba seguro de que sabía lo que era y quién era el que lo había estado mandando cada noche; podía jurar que había distinguido un par de cuernos majestuosos mientras la niebla se disolvía.

—Hoy te ves contento, Draco.

Draco se percató de que había estado sonriendo solo. Levantó los ojos hacia Pomfrey, abochornado, pero entonces frunció el entrecejo. Ella lo había llamado _Draco._ Nunca antes lo había hecho. Draco la saludó, esperando con aprensión. Sospechaba que ella tenía algunas noticias malas que compartirle.

Pomfrey se sentó en la silla que quedaba frente a Draco, la que Goyle ocupaba por lo regular.

—Creo que es hora de encarar la verdad, Draco. Yo no puedo curarte.

Draco la observó fijamente.

—¿Está dándose por vencida?

—No he dicho que no puedas curarte; lo que dije fue que yo no puedo hacerlo. Tienes que conseguirlo por ti mismo.

—¿Por mí mismo? —El aire a su alrededor se heló. Pesadas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre su capa.

—La nube no es la fuente de tus problemas. Simplemente es un efecto secundario.

Draco inhaló profundamente.

—He descubierto que refleja mi humor, pero no desaparece cuando me siento mejor. Entonces, ¿cómo, exactamente, puedo ayudarme a mí mismo? ¿Qué es lo que usted está sugiriendo? ¿Debo tratar de sentirme feliz todo el tiempo y aceptar que una nube gigante va a seguirme durante el resto de mi vida?

Pomfrey lo miró con comprensión.

—Una vez que tu ánimo se estabilice, también lo hará tu problema de salud. Quizá no suceda muy pronto, pero sucederá. Con un poco de esfuerzo de tu parte, podría pasar más pronto de lo que te imaginas. —Dirigió una mano hasta la rodilla de Draco y le dio unas palmaditas. Draco la miró con enojo. La nube amenazó con cubrirla a ella también, pero entonces retiró la mano con prontitud—. Antes que nada, creo que es hora de que regreses a tu dormitorio. Estoy convencida de que la soledad no te está haciendo ningún bien; deberías estar con tus amigos.

—¿Mis amigos? Sólo tengo uno. —Draco había olvidado temporalmente que en realidad él no quería que nadie supiera ese dato.

Pomfrey abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Cuál de todos? Me temo que no puedo saber a cuál te estás refiriendo. ¿Al señor Goyle, quien pasa todo su tiempo libre aquí haciéndote compañía? ¿A la señorita Granger, que te trajo sus notas especiales para que pudieras estudiar? ¿Al señor Potter, quien… también te trajo sus notas todavía más especiales, aparentemente? ¿O la señorita Bulstrode, quien disfruta emboscándome en cuanto salgo de la enfermería para exigirme que le diga cuándo voy a curarte? Y ella no es la única que me lo ha preguntado. Les sacaste un buen susto a todos tus compañeros cuando te bebiste la Pócima Calmante. Todos están preocupados por ti.

—Preocupados por ellos mismos, querrá decir —dijo Draco a pesar de que se sentía sorprendido de escuchar que sus compañeros hubieran estado preguntando por él—. Tienen miedo de que mi problema sea contagioso.

Pomfrey sonrió un poco.

—En algunos aspectos, sí lo es. Pero creo que es más probable que ellos ejerzan una influencia positiva en ti, que tú una influencia negativa en ellos.

Draco la miró a los ojos; se sentía miserable.

—¿De verdad va a desahuciarme? ¡Pero míreme! —Agitó las manos señalando a la lluvia que caía suavemente a su alrededor.

Pomfrey se levantó y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Draco. Pero no estaría haciendo esto si no supiera que es lo mejor. Has sido dado de alta. Por favor, regresa a tu sala común, asiste a todas tus clases y realiza tus deberes.

—Pero…

Pomfrey levantó una mano.

—Si la lluvia no te permite escribir, encuentra a alguien que te ayude. —Le dio la espalda a Draco como si fuera a irse, pero entonces añadió—: De hecho, creo que ya encontraste quien te ayude con tus deberes de Historia de la Magia.

Draco la miró con enojo mientras ella se alejaba. Caviló en ignorarla completamente y obligarla a que lo sacara por la fuerza de la enfermería, pero abandonó ese plan tonto al momento de haberlo pensado. Revisó la hora y concluyó que todos estarían pronto en el Gran Comedor para desayunar. Eso significaba que al menos podría evitar a sus compañeros durante un rato más.

Por supuesto, tendría que haber sabido que eso no iba a ser tan fácil. Nunca nada salía como lo planeaba.

— _"Lo haré ahora, o me arrepentiré sin demora"_ —le dijo Draco al Centauro y se metió como tromba a la sala común. Literalmente como tromba, ya que la nube se había vuelto loca, lloviendo salvaje y tronando amenazadoramente.

—¡Ay! —chilló Ernie cuando lo vio. Maíz salió volando por todos lados; Draco casi se resbala y cae, pero consiguió recuperar el equilibrio a tiempo.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con ese maíz? —le preguntó Draco, pero entonces localizó al pavo real y se dio cuenta de que Ernie había estado alimentándolo. Tanto Ernie como el pavo real miraron a Draco con furia. Millie, no obstante, le sonrió. Los tres, Millie Ernie y Gruñón, estaban sentados en el suelo de la desierta sala común—. ¿Todos ustedes están comiendo maíz? —les pregunto Draco—. Escuché que en el Gran Comedor hay comida de verdad.

—Tenemos que alimentar a Gruñón primero —dijo Millie—. O sino se pone más gruñón.

Ernie recogió el maíz con un hechizo y se lo ofreció a Gruñón. El pavo real giró su cabeza y se negó a comérselo. Draco se sintió un tanto orgulloso.

—Lo limpié con un encantamiento. El maíz está bien —dijo Ernie, pero el pavo real continuó sin parecer impresionado.

—Creo que no le caes bien —dijo Draco con engreimiento.

Para su sorpresa, Ernie sonrió.

—Oh no, sí le caigo bien. Sólo que es terco. Pero también es muy listo. Tengo que confesar que al principio yo no le gustaba. La primera vez que nos vimos, me atacó. Me embistió como un toro. Pero había estado asustado y había percibido debilidad. Cuando está contento, realmente es una criatura bastante adorable.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Seguramente lo que pasa es que ya no tiene hambre —concluyó Ernie y se incorporó—. Tengo que ir por mi mochila —le dijo a Millie y se inclinó para besarla. El pavo real emitió un sonido lastimero y Millie y Ernie se separaron, riéndose—. A ti también te amo, Gruñón. —Ernie le dio palmaditas en la cabeza al ave y entonces pareció darse cuenta de qué era lo que acababa de decir porque sus mejillas enrojecieron. Murmuró algo incomprensible y corrió escaleras arriba.

Millie negó con la cabeza, todavía riéndose.

—El pavo real es producto de un conjuro, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —dijo Draco—. Viene con fecha de expiración.

Millie se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué cosa no?

Draco se le quedó viendo a su cara sonriente.

—No puedo creer que de verdad _él_ te guste.

—¿Gruñón o Ernie?

—Los dos.

Millie le echó un vistazo al pavo real y luego regresó sus ojos a Draco.

—¿Sabes? Se parecen mucho entre ellos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Draco, ofendido.

—Ambos son unos idiotas pomposos —dijo y sonrió ampliamente—. Pero bastante adorables cuando están contentos.

Ernie bajó por las escaleras.

—¿Vas a venir con nosotros? —le preguntó a Draco, mirando la nube con reserva—. Escuché que en el Gran Comedor hay comida de verdad —añadió con arrogancia.

—Ya desayuné —dijo Draco.

En su camino hacia la salida, Millie se detuvo un momento a su lado.

—Pensé que ya estabas mejorando —dijo. Parecía preocupada.

—Estoy mejorando —insistió Draco—. La nube sólo reacciona negativamente ante la presencia de Ernie.

Ernie entrecerró los ojos.

—Me siento halagado. De verdad. Aunque… —torció la boca—, supongo que Harry se siente todavía más halagado. Tengo que decirlo, la nube sí que presenta una reacción curiosa ante _su_ presencia.

Ernie y Millie salieron a toda prisa —ambos soltando risitas tontas— antes de que Draco pudiera responder algo inteligente o al menos pudiera hechizarlos. Molesto, se giró hacia atrás sólo para descubrir que el pavo real se había echado muy cómodamente encima del sillón de Potter. De verdad lucía totalmente adorable.

Draco se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia su dormitorio.

* * *

Draco pasó el resto del día sintiéndose de un humor extraño. Una ducha caliente y ropa seca parecieron aplacar a la nube y, aunque continuaba estando enorme y oscura, no estaba lloviendo muy constantemente. Llovía sólo lo suficiente para asegurarse de que Draco no pudiera estar cómodo, pero no lo suficiente como para volverse tan intolerable que tuviera que ir con Potter a pedirle otro beso.

Varias veces, Potter miraba hacia Draco y examinaba la nube, sonriendo cuando veía que Draco también lo estaba mirando. Draco sospechaba que las miradas de Potter, sus labios y sus sonrisas, tenían toda la culpa de que la nube estuviera en calma. Tan sólo con verlos, esos labios invocaban recuerdos en Draco que tenían la habilidad mágica de detener la caída de la lluvia.

El aguacero finalmente se soltó justo antes de la clase de Historia de la Magia. Draco no estaba seguro de qué lo causaba, pero Historia de la Magia era suficiente como para amargar el humor de cualquiera hasta en los mejores días. Ahora sí sabía que tenía una excusa válida para buscar a Potter. Consideró preguntarle a Granger dónde pasaba Potter esas horas libres, pero mientras caminaba detrás de todos los demás en su trayecto hacia el aula de Historia de la Magia, vio una ráfaga naranja por el rabillo del ojo. Se asomó por una ventana hacia el exterior. Weasley estaba volando bajo, dando vueltas alrededor del castillo y luego planeando directo hacia el campo de quidditch. No estaba solo; varios estudiantes estaban allá afuera en el campo, cazando una quaffle. Draco sospechaba que todos los que no tomaban la clase de Historia estaban allá; Potter, también, aunque Draco no podía encontrarlo.

Pero sí vio a Goyle, jugando quidditch con todos los demás.

 _"Mis amigos"_ , pensó Draco, mirando fijo a través de la ventana. Podía unirse a ellos, tal como Goyle lo había hecho. Ellos lo recibirían con gusto, le sonreirían y le darían un golpe amistoso en la espalda mientras fingían que Draco no había estado del lado equivocado durante la guerra, el lado perdedor, el lado que había elegido seguir a un lunático. Draco podía ser uno de ellos; habría sido demasiado sencillo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mantener su cabeza gacha y fingir. Eso era lo que había hecho cuando el Señor Oscuro había estado en su casa y lo había hecho bien.

Era como pasar años usando sombreros puntiagudos de mago porque todos los demás también los usaban, y que un día alguien apareciera y proclamara que los sombreros estaban pasados de moda y que nadie jamás debería seguir poniéndoselos. Draco simplemente se lo quitaría y nunca se lo volvería a poner. ¿Qué importaba? Era sólo un sombrero. Pero si hacía eso, si solamente estaba de acuerdo en lo que le decían y hacía _de nuevo_ lo que se esperaba de él, ¿cómo sabría si le _gustaba_ o no usar sombreros así?

 _"Pero, ¿cómo sabrías que no te gusta usarlos si no te lo quitas?",_ le preguntó una voz traidora dentro de su cabeza. _"¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta estar ahí afuera, jugando un partido amistoso de quidditch con tus compañeros, si no lo intentas? No sabías que te gustaba besar chicos hasta que besaste a Harry Potter."_

Draco frunció el ceño ante sus propios pensamientos. A él no le gustaba besar chicos; a él sólo le gustaba besar a Potter.

Esa idea sonaba todavía peor, así que Draco la hizo a un lado. Potter no estaba a la vista y Draco no podía salir a volar, de todas maneras. La última vez que lo había intentado, se había dado una tremenda caída.

Consideró asistir a Historia de la Magia, pero decidió no hacerlo. Sin importar lo que Pomfrey le hubiera dicho, Draco estaba seguro de que ella le escribiría una nota si él le decía que había estado lloviendo tan ruidosamente que no había podido escribir o escuchar nada de lo que Binns decía.

Una ducha y ropa seca parecían más atrayentes y Draco se dirigió a la sala común. Había sido una decisión sabia, concluyó cuando entró y vio a Potter sentado junto al fuego en su sillón favorito. Gruñón estaba dormido un poco más lejos, hecho un enorme y tranquilo montón de plumas blancas.

Potter se enderezó en su asiento, sus ojos mirando a Draco de arriba abajo.

—Pensé que estabas en clase.

—Pensé que estabas afuera volando —fue la réplica de Draco.

Potter se encogió de hombros.

—No tenía ganas.

Draco pensó en la respuesta de Potter. Quizá Pomfrey tenía razón y Draco tenía que tratar de estabilizar su humor. A veces una persona simplemente no tenía ganas de volar; eso no quería decir que tenía que mirar a través de una ventana y reflexionar acerca de sus decisiones en la vida, como lo había hecho Draco un rato antes. Sin embargo, en su defensa, parecía que justamente eso era lo que Potter estaba haciendo ahí sentado en soledad en la sala común, y Draco no pudo evitar preguntase qué era lo que Potter estaba lamentando. ¿Besar a Draco? ¿No besar a Draco? ¿O algo completamente diferente?

—No tenía ganas de escuchar a Binns —dijo Draco. Consideró aclarar que la nube estaba lloviéndole muy fuerte, pero el agua ya se había detenido abruptamente. Ver a Potter era todo lo que había necesitado.

La expresión de Potter era de comprensión.

—Vine para tomar una ducha —dijo Draco, sólo por decir algo.

Potter asintió y apoyó la espalda en su sillón; debía estar suponiendo que la conversación había terminado. Draco titubeó, pero entonces se movió hacia las escaleras serpenteantes que dirigían a los dormitorios.

Su pie estaba ya en el primer escalón cuando se detuvo. _"¿Y qué importa si no tengo ninguna excusa?",_ pensó. Tal vez, a veces, una persona sólo tiene que apretar los dientes y ser un Gryffindor. Volvió sobre sus pasos y caminó hacia Potter. Se paró justo enfrente de él.

Potter miró a Draco con confusión.

—¿Sí?

Draco se desabrochó la capa y la dejó caer al piso. Entonces, cuidadosamente, deliberadamente, se trepó encima del regazo de Potter, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su entrepierna.

Potter no trató de empujarlo; no se movió en absoluto. Parecía demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar. Elevó los ojos hacia la nube de Draco.

—Oh, olvídate de la maldita nube —dijo Draco con impaciencia y se inclinó para besarlo.

Si Potter trató de resistirse, Draco no lo notó, y pronto dejó de importar.

* * *

 **nota:** en breve, la quinta y última parte. ¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

**Parte 5**

Potter agarró a Draco firmemente de las caderas y abrió la boca para permitir que la lengua de éste se deslizara entre sus labios. Draco nunca se había sentido así de atrevido en toda su vida; Potter podría haberlo rechazado, empujándolo para quitárselo de encima y mirándolo como si Draco hubiese hecho algo malo. O alguien podría entrar de pronto a la sala común y vería a Draco sentado encima de Potter. Y aun así, lo primero no pasó y lo segundo ni siquiera parecía importar. Draco se preguntó si la valentía siempre se sentía así de bien. No le extrañaba que Potter fuera adicto.

Se besaron durante un largo rato. Al menos eso era lo que Draco sospechaba. Se sentía como si no pasara el tiempo en absoluto, pero cuando Draco se alejó, los labios de Potter estaban hinchados y rojos, y tenía la mirada turbia. _"Yo hice esto"_ , pensó Draco mientras observaba la expresión aturdida de Potter. Eso lo hizo querer hacer más. Quería ver a Potter derretirse bajo su tacto. Quería que Potter lo mirara como si pensara que él era la única persona viva que podía hacerlo perder el control de esa manera.

Draco se movió hacia atrás y trató de bajarse del regazo de Potter, pero el agarre de éste en su cintura se apretó más; no iba a dejarlo marchar.

Sonriendo ampliamente, Draco bajó las manos para levantar cada uno de los dedos de Potter.

—Suéltame.

—Preferiría no hacerlo —dijo Potter con voz ronca. Los muslos de Draco apretaron más firmemente a Potter, su polla pulsando al mismo ritmo que los latidos de su corazón. Potter se incorporó y entonces capturó el labio inferior de Draco entre sus dientes. Metió la lengua y Draco se estremeció, distrayéndose tanto que casi olvidó lo que quería hacer.

—Lo digo en serio —susurró Draco.

Frunciendo el ceño, Potter se movió hacia atrás. En esa ocasión Draco sí consiguió liberarse y se levantó. Empujó las rodillas de Potter para separarlas y se arrodilló, sus palmas abiertas encima de los muslos de Potter. No se atrevió a levantar la vista mientras su mano se deslizaba hasta la entrepierna de Potter, pero entonces recordó que la valentía tenía sus recompensas. Fijó sus ojos en los de Potter mientras acunaba su miembro firmemente por encima de sus jeans. Potter la tenía dura y se sentía extremadamente caliente contra la palma de Draco. También su verde mirada era ardiente. Draco pensó que Potter se veía vulnerable de un modo en el que Draco no lo había visto en años. Ni siquiera cuando Draco lo había capturado y paralizado en el expreso de Hogwarts hacía dos años; en aquel entonces, Potter había sido todo desafío y odio.

Draco parpadeó para quitarse de la cabeza aquella imagen indeseada, y sonrió débilmente mientras liberaba la polla de Potter de su ropa y la tomaba con la mano. Potter abrió y cerró los ojos repetidamente mientras se aferraba a los reposabrazos del sillón tan duro que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

La erección de Potter se sentía pesada y gruesa en la mano de Draco. Y caliente y extraña; por un segundo, Draco no supo qué hacer con ella. Pero su mano sí supo y se movió instintivamente, acariciando de la misma manera en la que Draco se hubiera acariciado a él mismo en la ducha. No obstante, era diferente, era más incómodo, y Draco se preguntó si Potter pensaría eso también, sí Potter se sentiría tentado a hacérselo por él mismo de manera apropiada, de la manera que a él le gustara más. Pero Potter no se movía. Sus ojos estaban cerrados bien apretados y su respiración era profunda.

Draco se mordió los labios, pensando, entonces empujó el prepucio hacia abajo y se inclinó. Permitió que la punta de ese miembro se deslizara a través de sus labios, su lengua lamiendo tentativamente. Escuchó que Potter soltaba un respiro entrecortado; su casi silencioso "¡Oh!" mandó un escalofrío a través del cuerpo de Draco. Ni siquiera el sabor amargo que percibía en su lengua podría haberlo disuadido en ese momento. Lamió a Potter más firmemente y trató de tomarlo profundamente dentro de su boca. Era más difícil de lo que había pensado que sería. Intentó chupar, lamer y tener cuidado con sus dientes, y trató de hacerlo todo a la vez, pero lo único que consiguió fue darle un par de firmes chupetones, y entonces la mano de Potter estaba agarrándolo del cabello, tirando fuerte.

—Draco, voy a…

Draco no tuvo que adivinar cómo iba a terminar esa frase. El semen de Potter lo golpeó en la garganta y Draco se movió hacia atrás, tosiendo y escupiendo, más sorprendido de lo que tenía derecho a estar. Aquello ni siquiera tenía mal sabor, pero le había hecho cosquillas en la garganta y le había llenado la boca, y Draco había reaccionado sin pensarlo. Sin embargo, a Potter pareció no molestarle. Se despatarró en su sillón, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, su pecho elevándose y bajando rápidamente mientras jadeaba y luchaba por recuperar la respiración.

Draco lo observó fijamente: su cuello expuesto, su polla todavía firme entre sus piernas, sobresaliendo entre la mata de vello negro. La mano de Draco estaba entre sus propios muslos, cubriendo su polla con su palma a través de sus pantalones. Antes de que se diera cuenta de qué era lo que estaba haciendo, ya estaba corriéndose. Se mordió los labios, cuidándose de no hacer ni un ruido mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba y luego se relajaba.

—Vaya —dijo Potter mientras levantaba la cabeza.

Draco se puso de pie rápidamente; no deseaba que nadie lo viera arrodillado en el suelo, mirando a Potter y eyaculando en sus pantalones. Pero se levantó demasiado rápido y el cuarto dio vueltas a su alrededor.

Potter elevó sus ojos hasta él. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y la frente perlada en sudor, su cabello negro levantado en punta en todas direcciones.

—¿Quieres que yo…? —La mano de Potter se posó en la parte superior del muslo de Draco.

Rudamente, Draco dio un paso atrás. Potter, sorprendido, retiró su mano y Draco soltó una maldición en su interior. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido como para haberse masturbado él mismo hacía un momento, ahora Potter podría estar regresándole el favor. Draco se sonrojó ante el pensamiento de ver los labios de Potter alrededor de su polla.

No obstante, eso tendría que suceder en otro momento, cuando los pantalones de Draco no estuviesen así de pegajosos y mojados.

—Está bien —dijo sin mirar a Potter—. Te lo debía de todas maneras.

—¿Me lo debías?

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Por… ayudarme. Sé que dijiste que no querías una recompensa pero ciertamente te ganaste una. —Draco sonrió. Potter no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Oh. De acuerdo —dijo Potter y se levantó. Su voz sonaba hueca—. Estabas pagándome. —Torpemente, trató de abrocharse su pantalón—. Supongo entonces que ya estamos libres de deudas —dijo enojado.

—¡Difícilmente! —dijo Draco. No le gustaba en absoluto la frialdad repentina de Potter. Draco intentó sonar seductor cuando añadió—: Continúo debiéndote. Te debo _muchísimo._ Por el patronus, también.

Potter lo miró. Todavía no podía abrocharse sus jeans.

—¿Cuál patronus?

Draco suspiró impaciente.

—El que has estado mandándome cada noche.

Potter negó con la cabeza. Lucía verdaderamente sorprendido, pero Draco no estaba convencido.

—Lo he visto, Potter. Sé cómo es. Jamás lo olvidaría. —Draco recordaba vívidamente cuando el ciervo gigante había volado hacia él en aquel partido de quidditch de su tercer año, luciendo majestuoso y enfurecido—. Has estado mandándolo, y me ha ayudado a dormir y a mantenerme seco.

Potter entrecerró los ojos.

—Pensé que habías dicho que en la noche la nube se ponía peor.

—Se pondría —dijo Draco a la defensiva—, si no fuera por tu ciervo.

—Yo… —Potter lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Si yo hubiera estado conjurando patronus todas estas noches, estoy bastante seguro de que lo recordaría.

—Pero lo he visto —insistió Draco. ¿O no había sido así? Pensó que había visto una cornamenta, pero tal vez había sido sólo un deseo de su parte. El patronus no había sido exactamente _corpóreo_ —. Si no lo recuerdas, entonces quizá lo conjuraste en sueños.

Potter se rió.

—¿Sin varita? ¿Inconscientemente? Tienes mucha fe en mis habilidades. —Potter lo observó durante un momento—. ¿Estás seguro de que es un ciervo?

Draco apartó la vista.

—No —confesó. Ahora se sentía estúpido por haber asumido eso tan rápidamente—. Desaparece cuando me despierto. Mayormente sólo es… neblina.

—Bueno, entonces… considerando que tú eres el que no tiene control sobre su magia ahora mismo, y que desaparece en cuanto te despiertas, ¿no tiene más sentido pensar que _tú_ eres el que lo ha estado conjurando sin saberlo?

Cuando Potter lo puso de ese modo, aquello sonaba más coherente.

—Nunca he sido capaz de conjurar un patronus —discutió Draco de todas maneras—. Una vez _casi_ lo logro. Lucía un poco como… —Draco miró a Gruñón, quien continuaba dormido cerca de la ventana—. Como eso.

Potter observó al pavo real y sonrió.

—No me sorprende en lo más mínimo.

—Seguramente iba a ser un patronus hermosísimo —se encrespó Draco.

—Por supuesto. —Potter continuaba sonriendo—. ¿Le has dicho…?

La pesada puerta de la sala común se abrió de repente.

—¿Ya cambiaste de opinión, Har…? ¡ARGH! —Weasley se congeló al verlos.

Ridículamente, la reacción instintiva de Potter fue abrocharse rápidamente sus jeans. Todo lo que había conseguido había sido atraer la atención de Weasley hacia su pantalón abierto. No que la apariencia de ambos no fuera pista suficiente. Draco le echó un vistazo a Potter: anteojos ladeados, mejillas sonrojadas, cabello hecho un desastre, corbata desatada (Draco ni siquiera recordaba haber hecho eso), un chupetón morado en el cuello (Draco tampoco lo recordaba). Sospechaba que él también presentaba un aspecto parecido. Hasta Goyle habría adivinado qué era lo que había estado pasando ahí. Bueno, quizá no Goyle, pero Weasley sí parecía tener más sentido común.

—¡Sí! —dijo Potter de repente en voz bastante alta—. Salir a volar es una idea excelente. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros, Malfoy?

Weasley se rió un tanto histéricamente.

—Sí, que Malfoy se venga, por favor.

La cara de Potter se puso de color escarlata.

—Quizá más tarde. Por el momento me siento bastante satisfecho —exclamó Draco.

Potter no hizo más que correr hacia la puerta.

—Deberíamos irnos, entonces —le dijo a Weasley.

Weasley se quedó atrás. Miró a Draco entrecerrando sus ojos azules.

—Si planean seguir haciendo esto, deberían usar alguna protección.

Draco lo miró fijamente.

Weasley señaló encima de la cabeza de Draco.

—Necesitarán encantamientos de bloqueador solar. —Hizo muecas y se fue.

Draco elevó la vista. La nube flotaba alta encima de su cabeza, pequeña y tan blanca que brillaba como un sol en miniatura.

—Pronto te mandaré de regreso al cielo donde perteneces —le prometió Draco.

No podía decidir si la repentina aparición de Weasley le molestaba o no. De alguna manera, lo había hecho sentirse más emocionado que avergonzado. Quería que todos supieran lo que era capaz de hacerle a Potter. La imagen de Potter con sus labios hinchados de tanto besar y sus ojos verdes aturdidos, continuaba clara en la mente de Draco. Se preguntó si ese pensamiento finalmente le ayudaría a conjurar un patronus. Siempre había deseado poder arrojar ese hechizo, especialmente desde que se había enterado que Potter podía hacerlo, pero sin importar cuán duro lo intentara, nunca había funcionado. Una voluta de humo blanco o una masa de plumas blancas era todo lo que había conseguido conjurar.

Draco miró con resentimiento al pavo real dormido. Si él había podido conjurar a Gruñón, quizá ahora podría conjurarlo de nuevo en la forma de un patronus.

Nervioso, Draco sacó su varita y cerró los ojos. Pensó en Potter sentado en el sillón mirándolo, esperando por otro beso.

— _¡Expecto Patronum!_ —gritó.

Cerró los ojos más apretados y entonces, lentamente, los abrió. Sospechaba que una parte de él ya sabía qué era lo que iba a ver, pero no se atrevía a imaginarlo. No había manera de negarlo ya.

Un magnífico ciervo plateado estaba viendo a Draco desde el otro lado de la habitación. Completamente corpóreo y enorme, con una regia cornamenta y ojos penetrantes, mantenía su cabeza en alto y golpeaba el suelo con sus pezuñas sin descanso.

Draco bajó la varita y se quedó observándolo.

* * *

Cuando Draco entró en el dormitorio aquella noche, fue recibido por un silencio ominoso. Goyle estaba poniéndose sus pijamas y Ernie estaba sentado en su cama con la mirada perdida.

Draco frunció el ceño. Miró a Goyle y le preguntó sin hablar, sólo moviendo los labios: "¿Rompió con Millie?"

Goyle negó con la cabeza. "Gruñon", dijo también sólo moviendo los labios. Entonces agregó en voz alta:

—Desapareció.

Ernie se dobló del dolor tan exageradamente que hasta su cama tembló.

—Oh —dijo Draco, mordiéndose el interior de las mejillas para no sonreír.

—Apuesto que estarás contento —dijo Ernie con voz fúnebre.

—No, no lo estoy —dijo Draco sintiéndose orgulloso de él mismo por no haberse soltado a reír.

De todas formas, Ernie lo miró con enojo.

Draco suspiró y se fue a sentar a su cama. El candelabro iluminaba la cara de Ernie; Draco podía ver lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Por amor de Dios.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?

Ernie se quedó en silencio tanto rato que Draco pensó que no iba a responder.

—Se veía perfectamente bien la última vez que lo vi —añadió Draco —. Parecía muy tranquilo. — _"Dormido como un bebé mientras yo estaba chupándosela a Harry Potter",_ pensó Draco. Sus mejillas se incendiaron de inmediato, pero Ernie no notó nada.

—Todo estaba bien cuando regresamos de cenar —dijo Ernie con voz titubeante—. Pensé que se veía un poco pálido, pero… Quise darle un poco de maíz y me giré a buscarlo, sólo por un segundo, y… y… —Ernie soltó un suspiro entrecortado—. No quedaba nada. Ni una sola pluma. Simplemente se desvaneció.

Draco vaciló.

—¿Sabías que era producto de un conjuro, cierto? —Pensó en decirle a Ernie que él había sido quien lo había conjurado; seguramente de ese modo a Ernie le gustaría menos el pavo real. Pero quizá esa era la última cosa que Ernie quería escuchar.

—Millie me lo dijo. —Ernie se encogió de hombros—. Pero pensé… Pensé que era especial.

—Sí que lo era —Draco estuvo de acuerdo.

Ernie se sorbió los mocos.

—¿Quieres que vaya por Millie?

—¡No! —Ernie miró a Draco con horror—. No puede verme así. Le dije que estaba bien. —Miró a Draco con enojo—. Y sí lo estoy. O lo estaré. Muy pronto. Después de que me dé un poco de tiempo para llorar su muerte.

—Claro. —Draco miró a Goyle, quien se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, Gruñón nunca será olvidado. No creo que ninguno de nosotros sea capaz nunca más de mirar maíz sin pensar en Gruñón y en cómo él solía picotearlo. Podrá haberse marchado, pero vivirá por siempre en nuestros corazones.

—Vete a la mierda —dijo Ernie.

Goyle se rió disimuladamente.

Draco resopló y se fue a tomar una ducha. Ernie lamentándose por la pérdida de un pájaro conjurado que había encontrado apenas tres días atrás, era demasiado para sus nervios.

Cuando Draco regresó al dormitorio, reanimado y calientito, encontró a Ernie exactamente en la misma posición, mirando fijamente a sus cobijas con gesto ausente. Goyle ya estaba dormido.

Draco revolvió su baúl buscando unos pijamas limpios. Se estaba quedando sin ropa seca; ni siquiera los elfos domésticos podían secarla tan rápido como la nube se encargaba de empaparla. Draco esperaba que las cosas cambiaran para bien muy pronto.

Encontró unos pijamas viejos al fondo de su baúl. Cuando los sacó, algo cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo. Era una de las viejas insignias que Draco había encantado hacía cuatro años. Recordaba haberse sentido muy orgulloso de ellas. La levantó, sonriendo. "Apoya a Cedric Diggory", decía. Draco la acarició con su pulgar y la insignia resplandeció y proclamó: "POTTER APESTA".

 _"De hecho, huele bastante bien",_ pensó Draco. _"Tampoco sabe nada mal"._ Draco se mordió los labios, recordando cómo se había sentido tener la erección de Potter en la boca. Merlín. Tener pensamientos así podía hacerlo sonreír como un idiota.

"POTTER APESTA", insistía la insignia.

Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido. Entonces sacó su varita y le echó un par de complicados encantamientos. Sonrió ampliamente ante el producto final. Su magia no le había fallado ni una vez: la insignia estaba perfecta.

Todavía sonriendo, Draco se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cama de Ernie.

—Toma —le dijo y se agachó para poner la insignia en la camiseta de su compañero.

Ernie estaba muy sorprendido como para resistirse. Bajó los ojos hacia la insignia y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Impresionante.

Draco también pensaba eso. El frente de la insignia era una perfecta representación de Gruñón, el pavo real.

—Gruñón no murió en vano —proclamó Draco con un ademán ostentoso—. Su legado perdurará. Por el poder que se me confiere, yo lo nombro mascota de nuestra casa. La cual, a partir de ahora, será conocida como la Casa de Gruñón. Nuestro color es el blanco, residimos en la Torre Este de Gruñón y estamos protegidos por un Centauro gruñón. Todo aquel que sea gruñón podrá unirse a nuestras filas. Solíamos ser de Slytherin, de Gryffindor, de Ravenclaw e incluso de Hufflepuff, pero, ¿ahora? Ahora sólo somos de Gruñón.

La insignia resplandeció y declaró: "Casa de Gruñón. El mal humor será nuestra unión."

La boca de Ernie se torció en una sonrisa. Bufó y pronto estaba riéndose a carcajadas.

—Eres completamente ridículo, Malfoy —dijo. Negando con la cabeza, se acostó y desapareció debajo de sus cobijas. Draco notó que no se quitó la insignia.

—¿Puedo tener una insignia yo también? —preguntó un somnoliento Goyle.

—Encantaré una para ti mañana —le prometió Draco, y entonces, sonriendo, se fue a la cama.

Se quedó acostado despierto durante un largo rato, esperando que Ernie comenzara a roncar. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, Draco susurró un encantamiento y las cortinas alrededor de las camas de Ernie y de Goyle se cerraron.

Draco cerró los ojos y pensó en Potter.

— _Expecto Patronum_ —dijo tan bajito como pudo.

Un gran ciervo plateado brotó de su varita y Draco se quedó sin aire. Había pensado que esa vez no funcionaría. Casi se había convencido a él mismo que había sido una casualidad, una rara excentricidad de su magia que seguramente no volvería a pasar. Pero el ciervo estaba ahí, tan real como Draco; el calor que irradiaba calentaba sus pies.

Momentos después, el ciervo se acomodó en el suelo justo junto a la cama de Draco, resplandeciendo con fuerza. Draco se acostó de lado, así podía seguir viéndolo. Se sentía mareado, como si hubiera roto las reglas y se hubiera salido con la suya, como si le hubiese robado el patronus a Potter justo debajo de las narices de éste. No tenía idea de cómo lo había hecho, o qué significaba exactamente, pero tener al ciervo a su lado era casi como tener a Potter. Y Draco podía conjurarlo en el momento que quisiera.

Draco estiró la mano para tocar aquella impresionante cornamenta, pero sus dedos la atravesaron limpiamente y la cornamenta se volvió una voluta de humo. Una avalancha cálida de recuerdos relampaguearon en la mente de Draco: el calor de los besos de Potter, su agarre firme en la cadera de Draco, sus dedos amables en su cabello, la sólida tibieza de la cintura de Potter mientras Draco la envolvía con sus brazos y ellos dos elevándose, escapando de las llamas. Draco retiró la mano y la cornamenta recuperó su forma.

El ciervo miraba a Draco con sus ojos negros. Draco deseaba que fueran verdes.

Estaba tentado a tocarlo otra vez, pero resistió el impulso. Esos recuerdos eran viejos; esperaba ansiosamente por los nuevos que Potter y él iban a crear, los cuales parecían inminentes. Draco había reflexionado en lo que había pasado entre ellos en la sala común, una vez que la sangre había regresado a su cerebro y su mente se aclaró. Potter se había enojado cuando Draco le dijo que sólo había hecho lo que hizo para pagarle su deuda. Todavía podía escuchar claramente la desilusión en la voz de Potter. Lo que significaba que Potter esperaba algo más, no un juego de favores y deudas.

El padre de Draco le había dicho una vez lo que era la vida; era cómo uno interactúa con la gente: pagar y cobrar, recibir y reembolsar. Pero quizá eso era un viejo y puntiagudo sombrero de mago. Quizá Draco estaba listo para quitárselo. O al menos estaba listo para tratar. Pensó que podría disfrutarlo.

* * *

Era un día lluvioso. El sol se había escondido detrás de las nubes desde temprano en la mañana y se negaba a salir desde entonces. Parecía que primero se ocultaría en el oeste antes que atravesar lo gris y mostrar su rostro.

Los campos de Hogwarts estaban desiertos cuando Draco se dirigió hacia el cobertizo de escobas. Había encantado su capa, se había puesto un par de guantes y esperaba poder escapar de la lluvia y no dejar que lo mojara. Su propia nube flotaba encima de su cabeza, luciendo pequeña e insignificante comparada con sus hermanas elevadas en lo alto del cielo. No le había llovido ni una sola vez durante ese día. Draco había estado con el ánimo por todo lo alto, se habría sorprendido mucho si la nube hubiese lloviznado.

Desde el momento en que Draco había bajado al Gran Comedor a desayunar, sus compañeros lo habían estado abordando, demandándole que les hiciera insignias de la Casa de Gruñón a todos ellos. Draco no estaba seguro si lo único que querían era usar las insignias para animar a Ernie, aunque todos ellos eran lo suficientemente irritables como para pertenecer a semejante casa, o simplemente no tenían nada mejor qué hacer y de qué reírse. Al final, Draco decidió que sus compañeros sencillamente estaban encantados con las "Insignias Encantadas de Draco". La mayoría de ellos lo habían estado en el pasado.

Todos se habían reído mucho cuando Daphne y Finnigan encantaron al centauro de la torre, quien se negó a permitirle el paso a Granger hasta que ella respondió a su pregunta ("¿Cómo estás hoy?") con un "Estoy gruñona". Y vaya que se veía gruñona después de que hubo discutido con el centauro durante más de diez minutos.

El trío de Gryffindor se había perdido la mayoría de los eventos relacionados con la Casa de Gruñón. Habían estado sospechosamente ausentes durante el tiempo libre, el desayuno y el almuerzo. Draco sólo los había visto en clases. Potter echaba vistazos hacia donde estaba Draco, pero Granger y Weasley no. Sin embargo, Draco se preguntaba si acaso ellos habrían estado discutiendo acerca de _él_ , o mejor dicho, de la escena que Weasley había presenciado el día anterior en la sala común. El pensamiento habría preocupado a Draco, pero ni Granger ni Weasley lo habían hechizado ni lo habían mirado con enojo, así que Draco confiaba en que eso significaba que no estaban planeando su muerte por haberse atrevido a poner sus manos (y boca) encima de Harry Potter.

A pesar de eso, Potter sí parecía estar resentido. Draco necesitaba hablar con él, pero no estaba seguro de cómo Granger y Weasley reaccionarían si él se les ponía enfrente y requería hablar a solas con Potter. Terminó mandándole una lechuza para pedirle que se encontrara con él en el campo de quidditch antes de la hora de la cena.

La Saeta de Fuego de Potter estaba todavía ahí en el cobertizo; Draco tomó su propia escoba sintiéndose pesimista. Miró hacia su nube, preocupado de cómo reaccionaría ante su estrés; pero ésta continuó tranquila.

Draco no necesitaba haberse preocuparse en absoluto: cuando se elevó en el aire y voló en dirección al campo, localizó una figura solitaria sentada en uno de los bancos de la tribuna más alta del lado suroeste. El cabello oscuro de Potter era inconfundible.

Draco dio una vuelta alrededor del campo y dobló hacia abajo, sosteniéndose fuerte del palo. Condujo la escoba hacia Potter y voló a toda velocidad. Podía ver a Potter sonriendo ampliamente desde esa distancia. Potter ni siquiera se movió mientras Draco se acercaba a él.

Draco dio una vuelta muy brusca hacia la izquierda en el último momento posible para evitar una colisión. Voló un poco hacia atrás y aterrizó limpiamente al lado de Potter.

—Al menos podías haber fingido que creías que chocaría contigo —dijo Draco mientras ponía su escoba a un lado y se sentaba en el banco.

—Creí que querías levantarme para subirme a tu escoba y darme un paseo.

Draco resopló de risa. Miró de reojo a Potter, tratando de determinar cuál era el humor de éste. No tuvo suerte.

—¿Dónde está tu escoba? —preguntó—. ¿Subiste caminando hasta aquí?

Potter negó con la cabeza.

—Me aparecí.

Draco lo miró asombrado.

—¡No es cierto! —jadeó—. Es imposible. ¿Cómo pudiste…?

Potter estalló en carcajadas.

Draco gimió.

—Idiota.

—No puedo creer que pensaras que hablaba en serio.

—Ni yo —gruñó Draco.

—Creía que tú serías la última persona en imaginar que yo podría hacer algo extraordinario.

 _"Eso fue antes de que me besaras",_ pensó Draco y rápidamente desvió la mirada, temiendo que Potter pudiera, de alguna manera, leer sus pensamientos en su cara.

—¿Tienes mucho rato aquí? —preguntó Draco, tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Un poco.

Draco arqueó las cejas y sonrió.

—¿Ansioso por verme?

—Necesitaba un momento para pensar —dijo Potter. Draco creyó que había sonado un poco a la defensiva.

—Ah —exclamó Draco—. ¿Entonces tú sólo piensas durante momentos muy específicos y cuidadosamente planeados? Eso explica muchas cosas.

Draco esperaba que Potter se riera o le regresara la broma, pero su expresión era sombría cuando le respondió:

—Supongo que sí.

Draco se sintió preocupado por primera vez desde que había conjurado el patronus el día anterior. ¿Potter se arrepentía de haberlo besado? ¿Era aquel momento de irreflexión lo que ahora estaba haciéndolo sentir miserable?

—¿Weasley está enojado por lo de ayer? —preguntó Draco. Tal vez Granger y Weasley habían convencido a Potter de que había cometido un terrible error y que debería mantenerse alejado de Draco en el futuro.

—No. Bueno, sí —Potter sonrió un poco—. Pero Ron, él… él nunca está enojado por mucho tiempo. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello; Draco deseaba poder hacerlo por él—. Es sólo que… —Potter suspiró—. Este año se suponía que iba a ser festivo. Yo confiaba que fuera así. Pacífico y sin complicaciones. Y entonces voy y lo complico todo.

Draco pensó en eso durante un momento.

—Pero lo pacífico te aburriría hasta morir. Tú necesitas un poco de emoción en tu vida.

Potter se encogió de hombros; no parecía convencido.

—Quizá.

Hubo una larga pausa y entonces Draco dijo:

—Quería decirte…

Al mismo tiempo que Potter decía:

—Hablé con…

Y entonces los dos se quedaron en silencio.

—Adelante —dijo Draco sonriendo.

—No, tú fuiste quien me pidió venir aquí. Deberías hablar primero.

—Puedo esperar. —Aunque la verdad era que no. Lo que Draco mayormente quería hacer era besar a Potter y odiaba cada segundo que pasaba y posponía el momento—. ¿Con quién hablaste?

—Con Madam Pomfrey. Le dije lo de tu patronus.

Draco se tensó. Por un loco instante, pensó que Potter había descubierto que Draco le había robado su patronus y que ahora demandaría su regreso.

—Le conté cómo te ayudaba a dormir —Potter continuó y Draco se atrevió a respirar otra vez—. Hermione dijo el otro día que lo que tú parecías haber conjurado era tu propio dementor personal. Y hemos estado discutiendo si acaso el chocolate y el encantamiento patronus podrían o no ayudarte. Pomfrey estuvo de acuerdo con nosotros, hasta cierto punto. Ella cree que cosas como ésas pueden brindarte un alivio temporal, pero que la cura está en tus manos. Dice que si tú conjuraras un patronus por ti mismo, eso te ayudaría más que cualquier otro remedio que te han aplicado antes.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Estaba pensando… —Potter titubeó—. Tal vez yo podría ayudarte. En quinto año les ayudé a algunos de nuestros compañeros con ese hechizo. Es complicado y más en tus condiciones actuales, me imagino, así que podrías no tener éxito de inmediato, pero si lo intentamos… Estoy seguro de que lo lograrás. Y mientras tanto, quizá mi patronus podría ayudarte. —Potter se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su túnica y sacó su varita—. Si alguna vez necesitas que tu nube deje de llover, entonces quizá no necesitarás que yo te… —Potter no miró a Draco a los ojos—. Tal vez… —. Potter agitó su varita y un enorme ciervo plateado surgió de la punta.

Draco lo observó con un nudo en el estómago. Era tan familiar, era casi extraño ver a Potter conjurarlo, tan extraño como cuando Draco lo había hecho el día anterior.

—Sí funciona —dijo Potter con una sonrisa radiante, mirando arriba de la cabeza de Draco. Éste levantó los ojos hacia la pequeña nube blanca y Potter añadió—: Si aprendes el encantamiento…

—Ya lo he hecho —dijo Draco en voz baja, renuente. Potter le pediría que se lo mostrara y Draco no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría cuando Draco conjurara un ciervo—. Lo hice ayer después de que tú y Weasley se fueron.

—Oh —Potter parpadeó con sorpresa—. Eso es genial. —Miró a Draco con expectación—. ¿Puedo verlo? ¿Es un pavo real? —preguntó cuando Draco no le ofreció información extra—. No dejes que Ernie lo vea, en tal caso.

—No es un pavo real.

—¿Es otro tipo de pájaro? Tú dijiste que tenía plumas.

—Tenía. Pero… — _"Merlín"—._ Mejor debería mostrártelo.

Potter asintió para darle ánimos y esperó. Primero pacientemente y después ya no tan pacientemente cuando Draco se tardó en sacar su varita, la agarró firme en su mano y jugueteó con ella entre sus dedos.

—Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás otra vez —lo animó Potter—. Después de que lo haces una vez, se vuelve más fácil.

—Correcto —dijo Draco, no completamente seguro de querer que funcionara otra vez. Sin embargo, levantó la varita, miró al patronus de Potter y gritó—: _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Otro ciervo apareció, una imagen idéntica del que estaba enfrente de ellos. Eran tan parecidos, incluso sus cornamentas parecían ser las mismas. Los patronus se encararon el uno al otro y se quedaron mirando fijamente, como si estuviesen impactados, preguntándose si estaban mirando un espejo.

—Um —dijo Potter.

Draco se giró a verlo de inmediato. Potter parecía estar en shock. Parecía incapaz de hablar, a pesar de los ocasionales "ums" que soltaba.

—Solía ser un pavo real —dijo Draco para defenderse—. Pero ayer, simplemente fue… Fue esto. No era mi intención hacerlo así. Yo ni siquiera sabía que podían cambiar. Pensé que siempre eran lo que eran. Inalterables como las formas de los animagos.

Potter pareció recobrarse un poco.

—Sí pueden cambiar —dijo—. Cuando… eh… —Le dio a Draco una mirada rápida y furtiva—. A veces —finalizó Potter firmemente como si con eso le hubiera dado a Draco una verdadera explicación. Draco no creía necesitar una. Él sabía lo que era un patronus: una proyección de esperanza, de felicidad… y de otra cosa demasiado atemorizante como para considerarla siquiera.

Potter observó al ciervo durante un largo rato y entonces finalmente regresó sus ojos a Draco.

—Supongo que será un tanto gracioso si alguna vez lo conjuras en público.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Todos han sido testigos de mi miseria; pueden serlo también de mi… ciervo. —Draco trató de adivinar los pensamientos de Potter pero fracasó—. ¿Al menos de que te moleste a ti?

—Oh, ya me conoces. Me gusta cuando las cosas se complican.

—En teoría. Hace un minuto estabas lamentándote de las complicaciones y de los momentos de irreflexión.

Los ojos de Potter se clavaron intensamente en los de Draco.

—Yo sólo estaba… Ya no es importante. Olvida que estaba lamentándome. Estaba teniendo un momento, eso es todo. Pensé que tú… Que tú nunca… —Potter miró de nuevo hacia el ciervo. Sus ojos lo observaban maravillados.

—Estás farfullando incoherencias —dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa.

—Lo siento —Potter le correspondió la sonrisa, avergonzado—. He estado dando discursos. Obviamente. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Tú querías decirme algo antes. ¿Qué era?

Draco se encogió de hombros modestamente.

—Sólo quería enseñarte a mi ciervo.

—Es un ciervo _adorable._

—Gracias —Draco se rió. Miró fijamente hacia los labios sonrientes de Potter—. Aunque también tengo una pregunta para ti. Aquella noche en el patio… ¿Por qué me besaste?

—Porque tenía ganas —dijo Potter intempestivamente. Sus ojos verdes brillaban divertidos—. Te dije un montón de tonterías sólo para que me dejaras.

—Y dicen que los Slytherin somos los taimados —dijo Draco sin resentimiento—. Parecías un poco preocupado después. ¿Te sentiste culpable por haberte aprovechado tan desfachatadamente de mí?

—No, sólo que no esperaba que besarte fuera a gustarme tanto.

Draco se preguntó si era posible conjurar dos patronus al mismo tiempo. En ese momento, se sentía como si pudiera conjurar un centenar.

—Bueno, eso fue un poco tonto de tu parte —dijo Draco—. Soy yo. ¿A quién no le gustaría besarme?

Potter sonrió pero no discutió la lógica de Draco.

—Entonces —dijo y arqueó una ceja—, ¿quieres decirme alguna otra cosa más?

—No, ya terminé —dijo Draco con rapidez, enredando sus dedos entre el cabello de Potter y besándolo. Potter tiró de él para acercarlo, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Draco, una mano deslizándose lentamente hacia arriba encima de su espalda hasta llegar a la nuca de Draco.

Una repentina claridad brilló enfrente de los ojos de Draco y lo obligó a separarse de Potter. Se rió.

Potter lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero se distrajo rápidamente con los labios de Draco. No podía parar de mordisquear su labio inferior, tirando de él entre sus dientes para lamerlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Potter entre besos.

—Nada —Draco jadeó para recuperar el aliento—. Sólo que tú no puedes evitar ser especial, ¿verdad? Una nube no es suficiente para ti, oh no, tienes que reclamarlas _todas._

Potter se movió hacia atrás, mirando a Draco con confusión.

Draco sonrió y levantó los ojos al cielo. Las nubes se habían apartado para permitir que el sol pasara a través de ellas.

Potter siguió la mirada de Draco y resopló de risa.

—Sólo quieres convencerme de que puedes controlar el clima con tu excepcional talento para besar.

—Excepcional, ¿eh? —Draco besó a Potter de nuevo, asegurándose de que el beso fuera tan excepcional como fuera posible. Seguramente lo había conseguido, juzgando por la respuesta ardiente de parte de Potter.

Draco llevó una mano hacia abajo y tomó a Potter de un muslo. Comenzó a elevarla por su pierna, apretando levemente. Cuando sus nudillos estaban ya rozando la entrepierna de Potter, éste se retiró abruptamente. Quitó la mano de Draco de encima de su pierna y tuvo la audacia de chasquearle la lengua.

—Nada de eso —dijo Potter con total seriedad mientras escapaba rápidamente del abrazo de Draco—. No antes de la cena.

Draco lo miró con la boca abierta, sin poder creerse que Potter simplemente acababa de alejarse de él. Incluso se puso de pie y dio un paso atrás.

—Estás de coña —dijo Draco.

—Me temo que no —Potter negó con la cabeza y luego miró hacia atrás de Draco, abriendo mucho los ojos con sorpresa— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Los ciervos están besuqueándose!

Draco se giró hacia atrás, pero los ciervos habían desaparecido.

—Era una broma —le informó Potter amablemente.

— _Potter._

—¿Sí?

Draco gimió.

—¿Puedes regresar aquí y sentarte de nuevo?

—Podría —dijo Potter echándole a Draco una mirada juguetona—. Pero necesito algo de emoción en mi vida, ¿recuerdas? Si hay algo que quieras hacerme, primero tendrás que atraparme.

—Oh, claro que puedo —le prometió Draco.

—Buena suerte —dijo Potter con una sonrisa enorme mientras su Saeta de Fuego llegaba volando a toda velocidad directo hacia él. La atrapó con su mano, le arqueó una ceja a Draco, se montó, y salió disparado, dirigiéndose como ráfaga hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

Draco lo siguió con la mirada, sonriendo tanto que las mejillas le dolieron. Entonces agarró su escoba y salió proyectado como cohete hacia el cielo, intentando atrapar a Potter.

Voló tan rápido que dejó su nube atrás. Ésta no lo siguió.

 **Fin**.

* * *

 **nota:** Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora. Voy a tomarme unas semanas porque estoy a finales de cuatrimestre y de verdad, tengo mil cosas por hacer. En mayo, cuando sea libre de nuevo, regresaré para terminar con Bicurious si es que todavía están interesados, jaja, ¿ok? Hasta pronto, entonces. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
